Yours for the Taking
by Writing Ficariously
Summary: "To dance is to be out of yourself - larger, more powerful, more beautiful."  Bella longs for a turn in the spotlight while Edward wonders how long the stage will be his. AH.
1. Fearless

_Stephenie Meyer owns all TWILIGHT characters. The names "American Ballet Theatre" and "ABT" are registered trademarks of Ballet Theatre Foundation, Inc._

_The chapters to this story will tend to gravitate toward the shorter length. I've done as much research as possible regarding the ballet world but please know that I have also taken some liberties for the purpose of entertainment._

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER ONE<br>FEARLESS**

"_Try to be fearless, because fear can inhibit you and keep you from a life."  
>~ Miranda Weese ~<em>

Date: **November 12, 2004**

Name: **Isabella Marie Swan**

Social Security Number: **187-10-5279**

Date of Birth: **9-13-87**

Address: **775 K St.**

City: **Forks**

State: **WA**

Zip Code: **98331**

Telephone: **(360) 374-2871**

Gender: **Female**

Height: **5'5**

Weight:

. . .

Bella put the black pen down and ran her hands through her hair. She hated this part of any application, knew that whoever read it on the other side could easily make a judgment based on the number she wrote. The blank line taunted her but she rolled her eyes and wrote down the correct number, hoping it wouldn't be the reason her application was discarded.

The rest of the form was easy. Charlie was her emergency contact now even though Renee's home address would be closer. Her schedule was already clear for the audition weekend in March so she chose that date over the one in February. She scrawled her name at the bottom and let out a deep breath.

"Bells?" Charlie's voice floated up from the first floor of the house.

"Yeah?"

"Jake's here with the pizza!"

"I'll be down in a second!" she yelled back.

The television came to life downstairs; all Bella heard was the muffled hum of it and she turned back to her desk. Taking another deep breath, she took her dance resume and headshot and placed it behind the application. After slipping a paperclip at the top left corner of all three pages, she slid the sheets into a large envelope.

A DVD stared up at her from her desk. In plain black writing, it stated "Isabella Swan – ABT II Preliminary Audition DVD." Shaking fingers picked it up and dropped it into the envelope before she lost her courage again. She sealed the envelope, making a face when she licked the stripe across its back, and flipped it over. The address for the American Ballet Theatre was already there.

Without a second thought, Bella ran out of her room and down the stairs. "Jake!" she yelled out her best friend's name just as she slid on socked feet into the living room. Both Jake and her father looked up in surprise. "Take it," Bella said, thrusting the envelope toward Jake. He set his slice of pizza down quickly and tried not to get grease on the envelope. "Take it. Mail it. Just... Don't show it to me again."

"Is this what I think it is?" Jake looked down at the address and a smile spread across his face. "You're doing it, then? You're really doing it?"

Bella felt sick and she hadn't even done anything yet, not really, but her future potentially existed in the contents of the envelope. At 17, she was in her last year of high school and wanted to do more than attend a community college and continue her dance classes. Charlie had been the one to bring up ABT II after he had seen a flier in the program of one of Bella's performances in Seattle.

That was four months ago. Everyone that mattered – Charlie, Jake, her instructors in Port Angeles and Seattle, even Renee – told her to try, to "go for it," but she wasn't sure if she could handle a rejection if it came down to it.

"I'm proud of you, kid," Charlie spoke up, cutting into Bella's thoughts. He had a small smile on his face that made Bella flush with pride. "Maybe this is it," he continued.

"Maybe what's it?" she asked.

He shrugged and set his can of beer on the coffee table. "Maybe this is your ticket out of here."

"Dad," she said in a slightly reprimanding tone. "That's... That's stupid. I don't need a ticket out of here." Bella shrugged. "I'm happy."

"I know you are, kid," Charlie said with a smile. "But you're too big for this town."

Bella couldn't help but walk over to him and give him a hug. They were rarely physical with each other but, for some reason, Charlie's support for her dreams made Bella emotional. She leaned back a bit and gave him a smile. "I'm not leaving yet, you know."

Jake cleared his throat. "Seriously, Bells?" He lifted the envelope. "I'm pretty sure this means we need to start planning your good-bye party."

Bella shook her head and let go of Charlie to sit on the couch next to Jake. "Maybe," she said quietly. She reached over, snagged Jake's slice of pizza, and shook off her nerves. There would be enough time for that in the coming months.

* * *

><p><em>Thank you to oOza for her beta work, and fanglang &amp; artisticwonder for pre-reading.<em>


	2. Dancer

_Stephenie Meyer owns all TWILIGHT characters. The names "American Ballet Theatre" and "ABT" are registered trademarks of Ballet Theatre Foundation, Inc._

_Though I've done as much research as possible regarding the ballet world, please know that I have taken some liberties for the purpose of entertainment. _

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER TWO<br>DANCER**

"_How can we know the dancer from the dance?"  
>~ William Butler Yeats ~<em>

From the American Ballet Theatre Website

. . .

**PRINCIPALS  
>EDWARD CULLEN<strong>

Born in Chicago, Illinois, Edward Cullen began his training at the age of seven in Washington, D.C. He studied at the Kirov Academy of Ballet for two years. Immediately following Kirov, he attended the Pennsylvania Youth Ballet, where he studied with Marcia Dale Weary for a year, while also attending summer programs at The Joffrey Ballet and The Royal Ballet. At 11, he moved to France, where he trained with Max Bozzoni of the Paris Opera Ballet. He then continued his training at the Academy of Dance Salle Playel in Paris until the end of 1996. Shortly thereafter, he moved to New York City to attend The School of American Ballet on a scholarship. By the age of 16, he was a member of the corps de ballet for the New York City Ballet. Two years later, he became a soloist for American Ballet Theatre. He was promoted to principal dancer in early 2003 at the age of 21.

Cullen's roles with the Company include Franz in _Coppélia_, Benvolio in _Romeo and Juliet_, Solor in _La Bayadère_, Oberon in _The Dream_, Death in _The Green Table_, James in _La Sylphide_, Prince Charming in _Cinderella_, Basilio in _Don Quixote_, Petrouchka in _Petrouchka_, Her Lover in _Jardin aux Lilas_, the Blue Boy in _Les Patineurs, Petruchio in _The Taming of the Shrew_,_ and leading roles in _Fancy Free_, _Black Tuesday_, _Giselle_, and _Les Paineurs_. He has also performed the pas de deux _My Funny Valentine_, the first and third movements in _Bruch Violin Concerto No. 1_, the pas de deux _Diana and Acteon_, the second movement in _Symphony in C_, and the first and second variations in _Variations for Four_.

In addition to his time with the Company, Cullen has performed with various touring companies across the United States in productions of George Balanchine's _A Midsummer Night's Dream_, _The Nutcracker_, and _Tchaikovsky's Pas de Deux_ and Peter Martin's _The Sleeping Beauty_ and _Sinfonia_. His repertoire of ballets from Jerome Robbins includes _Quiet City_, _Dances at a Gathering_, _West Side Story Suite_, _Interplay_, _The Cage_, and _The Goldberg Variations_. Cullen has also toured extensively around the world, appearing in France, Russia, Italy, Canada, Japan, and Switzerland, during which he has danced in such ballets as _Gong_, _The Rahms-Haydn Variations_, _Diversions of Angels_, _The Taming of the Shrew_, _Without Words_, and _Cinderella_.

Cullen has won a multitude of awards, including a gold medal at the Paris International Dance Competition in 1999 and a silver medal at the Prix de Lausanne in 2000. He received the Princess Grace Foundation-USA grant in 2001. Most recently, Cullen won the Erik Bruhn Prize in 2004.

This year, Cullen will take part in the American Ballet Theatre's New Choreography Workshop, where he will work closely with the new dancers of ABT II, a select group of young dancers from across the globe. Cullen will take a break from the Company to select the small company, teach classes and give lectures, and select new members of ABT's _corps de ballet_ from the group of 12.

Currently/Soon to be performing in:

_Giselle  
>Le Corsaire<br>Swan Lake_, Washington DC

. . .

"Please tell me there's a good reason you're reading my bio," Edward said as he leaned against the doorway of his roommate's bedroom. "Because that's a little weird."

Jasper looked up from his computer and rolled his eyes. "I was checking if they put up the new section about you working with ABT II yet. What'd you think? I was jacking off to pictures of you in tights?"

"You said it, not me." Edward laughed at the look Jasper shot his way. "So is it up yet?"

"Yeah, it's up." He shut the browser and spun his chair around. "You excited for it?" he asked cautiously. Jasper knew Edward had been undecided about helping out ABT II for the better half of the season.

"Actually, yeah, I am," Edward said with a smile. He gave a shrug when Jasper shot him an incredulous look. "I know, I know – I was a pain about it but I think it's something I need right now."

Jasper's brows drew in close together in concern. "Anything wrong?"

Edward shook his head, dispelling the uncertain thoughts that had been floating in his mind for the past few months. "I'm just looking at a few options for the future."

"The future," Jasper mused. "You make it sound like you're ancient. You're not."

"Please," Edward scoffed. "You know – as well as I do – that I don't have an endless career. None of us do." He looked pointedly at Jasper's knee. "I'm about to turn 23 and while I'm still 'young enough' to keep dancing, that doesn't mean I'm invincible."

"No shit," Jasper said bitterly. His hand settled on his right knee, his fingers pressing into the denim clothing it. Even after five years, pain tugged at the joint, a constant reminder of the end of his dancing days.

Edward let out a sigh. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring it up."

"No, no," Jasper said with a shake of his head. He forced a smile back on his face for his friend. "You're right. It doesn't hurt to figure out what else is out there. I was lucky, right?"

He _had_ been lucky and Edward wasn't sure if luck would be kind to him if he ever found himself in Jasper's position. While his friend had found a calling behind the scenes with artistry and creativity, Edward had never tried it. His life revolved around dancing and working with ABT II would give him a chance to choreograph for others and work on the business side of the industry.

"Was it difficult?" he asked, seemingly out of the blue. When Jasper cocked his head in question, Edward explained, "Moving from dancing to… well, to _not_ dancing." He winced at his wording.

Jasper took a moment to think about how to answer. Finally, he replied, "I didn't have a choice. I never had the chance to try other things." He paused. "This is a good thing for you," he continued quietly. "I told you that before."

"I know." Edward nodded and pushed off of the wall that he'd been leaning against. "Thank you for convincing me. I guess... Just in case, right?" He shook his head. "Jesus, this is a depressing conversation. I'm gonna go find some dinner before I drink myself into oblivion with all this talk about career changes and crap." He let out a forced laugh. "You in or are you meeting Maria tonight?"

"Maria," Jasper answered. "Speaking of which, I should leave to meet her. I'll see you later."

Edward lifted his hand in a farewell and left Jasper's room. As soon as he was behind closed doors, he sank onto his bed and buried his hands in his hair, resting his elbows on his knees. The conversation he just had with Jasper was panic-inducing and he breathed deeply to regulate his heartbeat.

In and out.

In and out.

In…

And out.

* * *

><p><em>Thank you to oOza for her beta work, and fanglang &amp; artisticwonder for pre-reading.<em>


	3. Aspiration

_Stephenie Meyer owns all TWILIGHT characters. The names "American Ballet Theatre" and "ABT" are registered trademarks of Ballet Theatre Foundation, Inc._

_Though I've done as much research as possible regarding the ballet world, please know that I have taken some liberties for the purpose of entertainment._

_I decided to post a day early this week. If all goes well with my beta and pre-readers, I'll try to post another chapter up this weekend. Happy Summer._

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER THREE<br>ASPIRATION**

"_Dance is about never-ending aspiration."  
>~ Judith Jamison ~<em>

Bella knew she would never forget this moment in her entire life.

Everything was so surreal. The sounds of city traffic, the heat from the sun above and the subways below – she couldn't believe she was standing in front of the building marked _890 Broadway_. Today could mark a new beginning. If she screwed the day up, she'd be on her way to Washington State University, the only non-community college she applied.

She walked up to the glass door of the building and waited to be buzzed in. There were a few people hanging out in the front hallway and Bella hitched her bag higher up on her shoulder so she wouldn't hit anyone. There was another set of glass doors at the end of the hallway – open, this time – and, as she walked closer, cool air hit her body, quickly cooling the sweat from the hot spring day.

"Can I help you?" The receptionist was friendly when Bella walked up to the desk, and when she said she was there for the ABT II auditions, the receptionist smiled and nodded and asked for her name. The sound of nails on keys clicked loudly through the buzz of laughter and talking out in the hallway. "Okay, Miss Swan, we're glad you could make it. The auditions are being held in Studio Six on the third floor. The elevators are right in the hallway that you came in from. Do you have any questions?"

"No." Bella shook her head. "Thank you."

She turned and walked back out into the hallway, noticing it was a little emptier than a few minutes ago. A buzzing sound echoed and Bella looked toward the front door. Her heart almost stopped. The door opened and Edward Cullen walked into the building, his dance partner Rosalie trailing him. As soon as the elevator doors opened, Bella hurried in and hit the button marked '3.'

"Hold that, would you?"

There was no way she would have missed the shouted request, so Bella held down the 'DOORS OPEN' button until the couple stepped into the small elevator with her. Her eyes shut briefly when neither of them pressed a button for another floor. She tried to remind herself that they were normal just like she was, just like anyone she knew, but all she could see behind her closed lids was the two of them dancing the _pas de deux_ in _Diana and Acteon_.

"You're new here," a clear but soft voice said. Bella opened her eyes and turned her head to meet Rosalie's curious gaze. She nodded and Rosalie tilted her head a bit to get Edward's attention. When he simply stared at the closed doors, she rolled her eyes. "I'm Rosalie."

"I know," Bella blurted out. Horrified, she covered her mouth with her hand and blushed. "I'm sorry," she said after a moment when she tried to compose herself. "Bella Swan," she introduced herself. "I'm... You're a beautiful dancer."

Rosalie let out a small peal of laughter and a sparkle appeared almost immediately in her eyes. "Thank you," she said sincerely. The elevator stopped and Edward stood against the frame to let both women exit. "You must be a dancer. Are you here for the Summer Intensive?"

"Oh, no." Bella shook her head. "I'm –"

"You're here for the ABT II auditions." It was the first thing Edward Cullen said in Bella's presence and she wanted to stare at him but forced herself to look away. "Rosalie, she's here on the third floor, where the auditions are being held. I think it's fairly obvious why she's here since the Intensive students aren't here for another two months."

Rosalie shot him a glare. "A few of them are already here, Cullen. Don't be a jerk." Despite her words, Bella could see the amusement in her eyes.

"Yes, well," Edward said after a few silent seconds. "I'll see you inside," he said curtly to Bella. Rosalie waved to the young dancer just as Edward led her through a door marked 'Studio 5.' Bella watched them disappear before she made her way to the studio across the hall.

There were less people than she expected but she tried not to think about that. Less people didn't necessarily mean she'd be a shoo-in for one of the twelve open spots. She walked to the side of the room and prepared herself. Her mind slowly cleared as she pulled off her yoga pants and shirt, leaving her in pink tights and a black leotard. She hated the plain colors but whoever had called her about the audition said any other colors would get her dismissed from the audition immediately.

Bella breathed in and out as she slipped on her _pointe_ shoes. The other girls already had theirs on so she laced herself into them quickly and moved to the _barre_ to warm up. She was both acutely aware of the other girls and able to block them out. Her instincts told her the others were doing the same exact thing.

She watched herself in the mirror as she stretched. She critiqued herself silently, watching her posture, the placement of her arms and fingers. Her hips shifted minutely to align her body and she corrected the turn of her feet. After her basic warm-up, she rolled her shoulders backwards once then brought a knee up to the side of her torso, lifting until she could feel the pull of her muscles. Her foot kicked out, toes pointed, and she brought her leg higher until it was almost flush against her body. It wasn't the best she could do but her body was still loosening up. Slowly, she swung her leg in a downward arc until she could put herself into an _arabesque_. She breathed out slowly as she lowered her foot back onto the ground to end in first position.

Bella's focus was broken when she heard a single loud clap that could only be a teacher or choreographer. Everyone who had been at the _barre_ was suddenly staring at the front of the room like tiny soldiers being called to war. By the door, three men and three women stood with solemn faces. As though a magnet were pulling them, the dancers walked forward, falling easily into two lines.

Edward and Rosalie were in dance attire and Bella tried to remember what they had been wearing in the elevator. They had changed in the short span of time since Bella had seen them and she couldn't help but admire their bodies; it was clear what years and years of work had done for them.

"My name is Esme Cullen, the Artistic Director of American Ballet Theatre. To my left is Jasper Whitlock, the director of ABT II. The two of us strive to do our best when it comes to finding the best dancers for ABT II. We _want_ the best because, at the end of this program, some of you may get the chance to join the Company."

Bella's stomach fluttered at her words.

"Marcus Domato, who is next to Mr. Whitlock, is the Executive Director of ABT." Esme turned to her right. "Some of you may recognize Edward Cullen and Rosalie Hale. Both are principal dancers with the Company. Though Edward will be part of the final decisions for ABT II, Rosalie is here to offer her dancing expertise with everyone during the audition process. Finally, this is Tanya Dovolno, one of ABT's resident choreographers. With the exception of Rosalie, we will be deciding your future today."

There was a moment of silence as Esme's words sank into the dancers' minds. Jasper stepped forward then and clapped his hands. "Basic warm-ups," he said in a no-nonsense tone. "If you do not know what I mean by 'basic warm-ups,' I suggest you leave now." He nodded to Rosalie who had walked over to the sound system set up in a corner behind the piano. Rosalie pressed play on a remote and simple notes pounded out of speakers set up around the room, each beat set perfectly for a new position.

The six adults walked up and down the rows – four now – of potential company members. Bella trembled at first then got a hold of herself. As Rosalie walked by her, Bella held her breath, letting it out only when Rosalie smiled slightly and nodded. Over and over, Bella's body moved fluidly from one position to the next. The movements were second nature.

She gasped quietly when a hand reached over her waist and pressed against her stomach. Her eyes shot to the mirror to see Edward standing behind her. "Tuck in more here," he said. Bella nodded at him; Edward removed his hand and watched her with a critical eye for a while before he moved on to the next girl.

The music cut off and Bella looked to the instructors again. Tanya and Jasper were discussing something, their heads bent toward each other, before they glanced up. Jasper glanced at the dancers lined up before him. "Men - over here with me and Edward; ladies – other side of the room with Tanya and Rosalie. Pay attention to what Tanya and I _say_ and what Edward and Rosalie _do_."

Bella scurried over to the girls' side of the room. Tanya waited 20 seconds – Bella counted – then looked over at Rosalie. "Forward, please," she said. The principal dancer stepped forward and nodded at the string of movements Tanya rapped out. The second time Tanya said them, Rosalie marked them, as did many of the girls. The sequence was simple enough for the advanced students and it wasn't long before everyone was told to line up at the far corners of the room.

"Edward, Rosalie," Jasper said from where he stood by the stereo controls. "If you would lead them off?" Both dancers nodded as they stood stoically at the front of the lines. "Alternating lines, wait four counts until you proceed. Edward, lead off, Rosalie, then I want female-male-female-male, and so forth. First girl, wait for my signal to go."

The music started and Bella couldn't help but watch Edward as he moved through the air. He made every motion seem effortless and when he was done and diagonal from where he started, he was barely breathing hard. He brushed a fallen lock of hair from his eyes and walked over to the front of the room, where Esme handed him a folder of headshots and a small notebook. Edward immediately set it down on the floor and leaned back against the mirrors. He wouldn't need to make notes; his memory was impeccable and he would know exactly who was good enough for the company.

Bella kept staring at him until he turned his head slightly and caught her gaze. Her eyes widened when she realized she'd been caught. Edward's lips flattened into a thin, straight line, almost disapproving, before he turned his head again and focused on Rosalie so he would know what to look for when the girls danced. The girls' routine wasn't as fluid and Bella knew it was because they wanted to separate perfection from those that had no strength whatsoever. As Rosalie moved to the music, Bella followed along with her eyes; the words repeated in her head with each beat.

She watched the girls before her, noting the strengths and weaknesses of each dancer. When there were only two more girls in front of her, Bella looked past the panel and into the mirror, wanting to check her posture. She vaguely watched the four dancers before her, then counted the four beats and found her starting note. Her mind automatically shut off everything except the music. Her feet moved across the floor easily, feeling the air move against her skin with the leaps; she only came back to reality when she struck a final pose, one arm to the ceiling, the other toward the mirror. Her body wavered slightly and she shifted her foot before she could trip. Biting her lip, Bella moved off to the side and hoped no one saw her final wobble.

Feeling the heavy weight of a gaze on her back, Bella looked to her right and saw Edward's steely glare. He raised a single eyebrow at her before his attention returned to the remaining girls moving across the room. When the last dancer finished, Jasper stood up and thanked them, letting them know they would receive a call by the end of the month so that those who were accepted could move in by the beginning of May. As the panel and Rosalie left the room, the air in the studio became even tenser. Bella dropped down to the floor by her bag and stared at nothing.

In a room across the hall, a conference table was set up; Rosalie helped Esme spread out the headshots of those who auditioned. Already, Jasper and Edward were standing next to it, discussing certain dancers that had caught their attention quickly. Once the headshots were laid out across the table, everyone spoke fast, the discussion sometimes turning heated, but it wasn't long before only ten headshots remained – ten dancers who had the potential to make it into ABT II.

Voices quieted a bit but Edward reached out and picked up a photo that had ISABELLA SWAN typed in the white border. Jasper, who had been pacing as he spoke, paused next to Edward's shoulder and stared at the photograph. She was pretty with a flawless face and eyes that sparkled even in a black and white headshot. Jasper glanced at her name before he rifled through the small pack of papers he still held in his hand.

"Isabella Swan," he said. "Grew up in Forks, Washington, and teaches a beginner's class at The Ballet Workshop in Port Angeles. Also travels three hours every Saturday morning to Kirkland where she trains at… the International School and is set to graduate from Forks High School in May." He shrugged with one shoulder. "Not bad."

Edward held his hand out in a silent request to look over the resume. His eyes scanned the words. "There's not enough training here."

Raising his eyebrows in surprise, Jasper responded, "She's done intensives at Cincinnati School of the Arts and Orlando Ballet Company."

"Compared to what others have done, that's not much," Edward pointed out. "She's also almost 18."

"Which is right in the middle of the bracket that ABT II takes."

Edward let out an aggravated sigh. As he stared at the headshot still in his left hand, he shook his head, but glanced over the work she'd done over and over again. There wasn't enough, not for him. She was beautiful, yes, but many dancers were. He wanted dancers that had extensive training already. While what this Isabella Swan had done was worthy of a dance scholarship at a university, Edward just didn't know if she would do well at ABT.

"She has the training," Rosalie said to him quietly as though she could read his mind. "Why don't you want her here? Is it because you really think she can't do it or is it because you think she _can_ and don't want to fall all over again?"

"Where'd you get that from?" Edward asked, just as quietly.

"Not everyone is like Jessica," she said. "They have the same hair, the same facial structure, and the same training, but she's a different girl, Edward. This isn't Paris and you're certainly not 15." Carefully, so the picture wouldn't tear, Rosalie tugged it out of Edward's hand and handed it to Jasper.

"One year."

"Edward?" Jasper called his name in question.

"She has one year to get into a company, not the two or three years she could stay with the program."

Jasper immediately began arguing, "You know that's not how ABT II works, Edward. Every dancer has the option to stay until they're 20 once they're accepted."

"You say she has the training," he said. "After a year with our training, any company will know whether they want her or not."

"And if they don't, she should be given the chance to _continue _training with us. She could be the best dancer ABT II could have for all we know."

"Then she should have no problem getting into a company."

"Okay," Esme cut into the argument. She shot Jasper a look that clearly said they would continue the discussion later when everyone else left but for now, she turned to her nephew and star dancer. "We'll say one year for now, Edward, but you do _not_ have the final say in that. Dancer and choreographer you may be, but you do not run this program. I'm only agreeing because you're like a son to me."

Edward nodded stiffly, knowing he would be outnumbered when it came to voting on Isabella Swan anyway. "One year."

* * *

><p><em>Thank you to oOza for her beta work, and fanglang &amp; artisticwonder for pre-reading.<em>


	4. Balance

_Stephenie Meyer owns all TWILIGHT characters. The names "American Ballet Theatre" and "ABT" are registered trademarks of Ballet Theatre Foundation, Inc._

_Though I've done as much research as possible regarding the ballet world, please know that I have taken some liberties for the purpose of entertainment._

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER FOUR<br>BALANCE**

"_Dance is a delicate balance between perfection and beauty."  
>~ Anonymous ~<em>

"Good job today," Angela said from above. Bella looked up, pausing her motions, and smiled at one of her roommates.

"Thanks." She turned back to her practice _pointe_ shoes and wrapped the ribbons around them carefully. Delicate and already beaten up, the shoes needed to last at least another three months before she felt comfortable asking one of her parents for money. Maybe she'd start using her show ones since she wouldn't be performing for a while.

Bella stood and pulled a thin, long-sleeved shirt from her bag to slip over her head. Despite the warm air outside, she didn't want to get sick and the drops of sweat from rehearsal were already disappearing, thanks to the air conditioning blasting throughout the building. Slipping on a pair of flats, Bella rocked back and forth on her feet, her muscles tightening up slightly. She looked down at her outfit and sighed; in the back of her mind, she knew she should have taken off her tights and leotard but it was late, her body was sore, and she wanted to return to the apartment for a long sleep.

Angela waited for her and Bella gave her an apologetic smile. "Sorry. You don't have to wait for me."

"It's okay." Angela shook her head. "It's kind of nice to get along with a roommate now."

Hefting her bag over a shoulder, Bella began walking with Angela, waving to a few of the other dancers. "How long have you had a roommate you _didn't_ get along with?" she asked.

Angela let out a loud laugh before ducking her head in embarrassment and clapping a hand over her mouth. When she lowered her arm a few seconds later, a smile lingered on her lips. "Leah and I have been roommates for over a year already. She's not bad but she keeps to herself most of the time. Claire was our third roommate last year but she… Quit." Angela said the last word as though it tasted bad.

"Quit? After how many years?"

"A _lot_," Angela said with a shake of her head. "But all the companies told her the same thing – she was too short. She couldn't stand it anymore. I wouldn't be able to stand it either."

That time, Bella was the one who let out a laugh. "Yeah, well, I don't think you'll have that problem _ever_."

Angela smiled but it was sad. She knew it was true – her height of 5'8 would never stop her from joining a company but there were other obstacles in her way. When she realized Bella was looking at her in concern, Angela quickly said, "Yeah, that's true. My height won't be my downfall."

"I doubt you even _have_ a downfall," Bella said with a chuckle. "They kept using you as an example in the last class. I mean, they love you."

"Except Edward," Angela mumbled. It weighed heavily on her that Edward was critiquing her far more than any of the other choreographers and teachers. While the others complimented her frequently on her lines and extensions, Edward dissected every bend in her limbs, every point of her finger. More than once, he had commented – with a sharp tongue – on her demeanor.

"Yeah, well, he's just one of many," she said carefully. She had heard Edward's tongue-lashing earlier and couldn't help but be glad that the words hadn't been directed at her. "His opinion is important while you're here, sure, but for all anyone knows, what he thinks won't _really_ affect your career."

"Is that how you truly feel, Isabella?" The voice was smooth, almost amused, as it cut into the conversation.

Bella's eyes shut tightly. "Oh, fuck."

Behind them, Edward chuckled darkly. "It's a good thing ballets are silent; that mouth of yours could do terrible damage to a performance."

"My mouth never got any complaints before," Bella snapped out. Two seconds too late, she realized what she said and how it could be perceived. "Damn it."

"Touché," Edward said. He let out another laugh, this one a bit happier than the first. "And how was the first day?"

Bella glanced at Angela, who looked down at the floor quickly. Wanting to fill the silence quickly, Bella blurted out, "It was harder than I thought it would be. It's so much more work than I've ever done before."

"Hmm," Edward hummed as he raised an eyebrow. "And Angela?"

"It was good," she replied weakly.

For a moment, Bella felt uncomfortable with the way Edward kept staring at Angela. When he reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder in a friendly gesture, she was confused; this was Edward's first time helping with the program so they couldn't have known each other well. Edward's next words washed away the uncertainty.

"Angela, you are a good dancer. In fact, you're a wonderful dancer and _that_ is why I push you. I've seen you dance for years now and you've only gotten better with the years and experience. But you're missing one thing and I tell you this _every_ time I see you. There is no life in your eyes when you dance. It's as though you dance because you have to, because it's _expected_ of you." He gave her a pointed look. "Dance for yourself and no one else, Angela. If you don't, the audience knows that."

Angela's lips parted as though to say something but she didn't speak. Instead, she looked away from Edward's probing gaze until a fourth voice joined the conversation from down the hall.

"Edward!" Jasper came down the hallway, walking at a brisk speed. "Thank goodness I caught you before you left. A word?"

"Rehearsal in 40, Jasper," Edward reminded him exasperatedly. "I'm still clocking the performance hours here."

"You can spare me ten minutes," Jasper said with a roll of his eyes. He turned and walked back down the hall.

"The boss calls," Edward said. He squeezed Angela's shoulder. "Think about what I said." He nodded toward Bella. "Ladies," he said as a farewell before following Jasper.

When they were alone again, Angela pressed the button to call the elevator. She felt Bella's eyes on her. "What?" she asked self-consciously.

"So you and Edward know each other?"

"Yeah." She looked over her shoulder and saw Bella's raised eyebrow. Immediately, Angela made a face. "Ugh, not like that. I mean, he's hot, sure, but he's like my brother." As they stepped into the elevator, Angela continued. "My mom? She used to be a dancer. Well, she wanted to dance professionally but it wasn't meant to be."

"Is that why you dance?" Bella cut in, remembering Edward's words.

"Partly," she admitted. "Anyway, she works at SAB – you know, where Edward trained for a while. They feed into NYC Ballet and Edward started there. My mom took him under his wing even though he didn't really need that. I think part of her wanted him to take an interest in me, or me to him."

"Not for either of you?" Bella asked as they walked down the hallway and into the warm air. They walked at a brisk pace toward the apartment building that was used by the school.

"No. Edward's a good guy – a little too intense for his own good but he's not for me. He…" She trailed off a bit.

"What?" They waited at a corner until the lights changed. "He what?"

"Edward doesn't date dancers. At least, that's what I've heard. He's pretty clear-cut about dating girls who are in the same company as him but I've heard that he won't date _any_ girl who's a professional dancer."

Bella frowned. "Well, that's strange, isn't it? I mean, this is his whole world. Where else would he meet someone?"

"Anywhere!" Angela laughed. "The girls fawn over him everywhere he goes. When we go see _Giselle_, you'll see – the girls in the audience are practically drooling by intermission… And the stage door and gala afterwards?" She shook her head and looked up when they approached their building. "He wouldn't have a problem getting a girl anywhere and well, I can't blame him about the no-dancer rule, you know?"

"How come?" Bella couldn't help but ask. She felt like a little gossip.

Angela shifted and leaned against the railing that lined the steps to the front door of the building. "If I asked you what you loved most of all in this world, what would you say?"

"Dancing," Bella replied automatically. "My family… Friends…"

Angela gave her a small nod. "You answered dancing first."

"Yeah, so?"

"Well, if you had a boyfriend – _do_ you have a boyfriend?" she interrupted herself. Bella shook her head. "Well, if you had a boyfriend, don't you think it would suck if you answered dancing before him?"

Bella shook her head again, adamantly this time. "Okay, but wouldn't that be a reason _to_ date a dancer? Then he – or she, I guess – would understand that it's a different type of passion." She paused and bit her lip. "Hey, Angela?"

"Yeah?"

"What do _you_ love?" When Angela didn't answer, Bella started to apologize but Angela stopped her.

"I love Ben," she said quietly. "We've been dating since I was 15. I love my mom even though she's pushy as hell and I love my father and my two brothers." She stayed quiet and after a few moments, cleared her throat. "But you… You _really_ love it, don't you? You love everything about it. I can see it in your eyes when you talk and in the way you dance in class."

The smile that formed on Bella's lips was wide and genuine. Her eyes sparkled. "Yeah, I love it. I want to dance forever."

* * *

><p><em>Thank you to oOza for her beta work, and fanglang &amp; artisticwonder for pre-reading.<em>


	5. Imprints

_Stephenie Meyer owns all TWILIGHT characters. The names "American Ballet Theatre" and "ABT" are registered trademarks of Ballet Theatre Foundation, Inc._

_Though I've done as much research as possible regarding the ballet world, please know that I have taken some liberties for the purpose of entertainment._

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER FIVE<br>IMPRINTS**

"_Dance is an art that imprints on the soul. It is with you every moment, it expresses itself in everything you do."  
>~ Shirley MacLaine ~<em>

The hardwood floor was cold beneath the skin of his calves. His fingers crawled against the area rug his mother had given him when he first moved into the apartment. Spread out to his sides, his legs were stretched taut, the muscles pulling with every centimeter forward. Taking a deep breath, Edward pressed his torso flat onto the floor. A groan escaped his lips.

"Please keep the sounds to a minimum; I am right here."

Edward lifted his head to see Jasper sitting on the couch, an ankle crossed over a knee. A magazine was spread across his lap and he flicked the page every few seconds.

"You're not even reading that."

With a grin, Jasper lifted his face. "Not much to read." He held the magazine up – it was actually a catalog Maria had left behind.

"Charming," Edward said with a roll of his eyes. He dropped his head back down before pushing his palms into the floor to lift his body back up. Once he was sitting upright, he brought his legs together and flexed his toes, back and forth, back and forth, until he realized that Jasper had been staring at him the entire time.

"Yes?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yes? No?" Jasper immediately said back.

Sighing deeply, Edward bent his knees and sat cross-legged, leaning down to rest his elbows on his knees. "Why are you staring at me?" With an impish grin, Edward kicked his legs back out and supported his weight with his hands behind him. "Have you decided you want me, Jasper? Do I dazzle you the way I dazzle the crowds?" He snickered at himself.

"Absolutely," Jasper replied in a deadpan voice. "I've finally realized that my purpose in life is to get in your bed. In fact, why don't you call Maria right now and let her know I've replaced her?"

Edward shuddered theatrically. "No, thanks. I value my masculinity. She'd kick my ass. And win."

Jasper shook his head and absent-mindedly picked up the remote from the other end of the couch. He flicked through the channels quickly, stopping only when he found the local news. After a story ended about an attempted robbery in the Financial District, Jasper spoke.

"So I hear you've been terrorizing my dancers in class." Jasper shifted his gaze from the television to Edward though he didn't turn his head. "Any reason I received a call from Mrs. Weber asking why the sweet Edward Cullen is biting her daughter's head off?"

Moving again to an upright position, Edward blew out an aggravated breath. "One, Mrs. Weber –as great as she is – is incredibly hard on Angela who is having her own difficulties understanding why she's dancing other than the fact that her mother wants her to. Two, I did not _bite_ her head off. I merely spoke to her a bit harshly regarding her lack of enthusiasm. And three, who the hell told her that? I didn't realize I'd be dealing with stage mothers with dancers this age."

"You _danced_ with the school and company where Mrs. Weber works. You, of all people, should know what she's like."

Edward shook his head. "I do and I hate that Angela is being forced into something she doesn't really want to do." He continued to shake his head as he remembered the conversation he had with her a week ago after a day at the studio. She had almost been near tears but the girl next to her – _Isabella_ – had looked like she agreed with him.

"Whoa, wait a second, _hello_," Jasper cut into Edward's thoughts. "I have known you for years and that look – _that one right there_ – is the look you have whenever you're thinking about a chick."

"What?" Edward practically spit out the word.

"Who are you thinking about? I know, for a fact, that it's not Angela. You've treated her like a baby sister since last year."

"You're insane," he said flatly.

"Edward." Jasper leaned forward on the couch, settling his elbows on his thighs. He leveled a gaze at his friend who stared back defiantly. "Cut the offended shit. Have you been looking at one of your dancers?"

"It doesn't matter." Edward's voice softened.

Jasper let out a sigh and moved from the couch to the floor. "Yeah, it kinda does, Edward." He reached out with his foot and kicked Edward's leg. "Look, we've been friends for a while and I've had to see you watch girls from a distance – girls who would be perfect for you – and all because some girl broke your heart when you were a kid."

"I'm over that," Edward insisted. "Jess is part of my past."

"Is she?" Jasper asked. "You loved her. When you first came to SAB, you talked about her all the time. You remember?"

Edward didn't answer.

"Just because Jess chose dancing over you doesn't mean that any girl who dances will do the same," Jasper pointed out, keeping his voice low when he realized Edward was deep in thought. "Dancers aren't the only ones who are passionate about their art. Are you gonna keep away from painters, singers, hell, the Wall Street chicks who work 18 hours a day?"

"Bella Swan," Edward mumbled. Jasper's eyebrows rose high up on his forehead. "She's… She's not the best dancer in the company but when she dances, she's beautiful."

"She's a perfectionist," Jasper said. "Outspoken about her dancing but quiet otherwise. Tries really hard." He paused. "If I remember correctly, you were against her joining the company."

He let out a laugh; he couldn't help it. "She's good but she has a long way to go."

"You could help her with that." Jasper chanced another glance at his friend. "No one in this company – hell, no one on this Earth – has as much passion as you do. You could bring out the best in her."

Edward stood up abruptly. "Don't tempt me, Jasper. I don't need the distraction." He began to walk out of the room but stopped. "And neither does she."

* * *

><p><em>Thank you to oOza for her beta work, and fanglang &amp; artisticwonder for pre-reading.<em>


	6. Frustration

_Stephenie Meyer owns all TWILIGHT characters. The names "American Ballet Theatre" and "ABT" are registered trademarks of Ballet Theatre Foundation, Inc._

_Though I've done as much research as possible regarding the ballet world, please know that I have taken some liberties for the purpose of entertainment._

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER SIX<br>FRUSTRATION**

"_Dancing appears glamorous, easy, delightful. But the path to paradise of the achievement is not easier than any other. There is fatigue so great that the body cries, even in its sleep. There are times of complete frustration. There are daily small deaths."  
>~ Martha Graham ~<em>

Bella stood in front of Peter with her feet set in first position. She reached out with her left hand to make sure there was enough space between the two of them and the wall. Peter's hands were light on her waist, his fingers pressing against the tight leotard in a gentle massage. When Esme clapped her hands once, Bella dropped her arms to her sides, and she felt Peter cease his ministrations.

"Partnering is one of the most important classes you will ever take," Esme said in a clear, unwavering tone. "It is absolutely _essential_ to your dancing. Gentlemen, it is your responsibility to lead, to have the ability to lift and carry your partner while making it look as simple as _breathing_. Ladies, you must work diligently on your _pointe_ work, lest you look like a wet sack of potatoes as your partner frames you."

A smattering of snickers sounded to Bella's right but it was quieted immediately with a single look from Esme.

"Now, if you've looked at your schedule – and I sincerely hope you have by now – you know that a performance is scheduled in two weeks for public schools in the area. Although members of the main company will carry the bulk of the performance, two dancers from ABT II will be asked to perform a _pas de deux_ choreographed by Edward and Tanya." As she said their names, both choreographers walked into the room, laughing quietly with each other, stopping only when they reached Esme.

"For two of you," Esme continued speaking, "this will be the beginning of a wonderful opportunity. One of our goals as a company is to reach students of all ages with dance. The two dancers chosen will be given an incredible look in the way the main company lives and breathes ballet and how they interpret their lives for children who know nothing about the art. For the next week, as you work on your partnering skills, teachers and choreographers will be watching to see who has the strength, determination, and skills to perform on a stage as part of ABT. Mr. Whitlock will announce the final pair on Friday and the two will work directly with Edward, here, in place of partner class next week. Understood?"

There was a shuffling of feet and murmuring of voices that was meant to be confirmation from the twelve dancers.

"Very well. Tanya, Edward – your class."

Esme sat in a chair in the corner of the room while Tanya and Edward stepped forward and began the class. Bella listened closely to both of them but as the class continued, she couldn't help but become frustrated at Peter. His hands were never where they were supposed to be and his arms weren't strong enough to lift her completely.

On the beat of Tanya's counts, Bella felt Peter's hands close around her waist. _Too low_, she thought frantically. His fingers should have been skirting her ribcage for this lift. As Tanya clapped her hands in a resounding count, Bella shut her eyes and extended upwards, hoping that Peter's hold would stick. Her arms stretched out and up as she lifted up off of the floor. Her torso felt tight, her muscles stretching to support her body, and there was a pull against her spine as she arched over Peter's shoulder.

What _should_ have been Peter's shoulder.

The air rushed quickly from Bella's lungs and out of her mouth as Peter's arms trembled and gave out. She was still suspended in the air, her body in an odd position for landing and all Bella could do was hope that she wouldn't break anything as she fell on her side. The hard surface of the floor slammed into her body and she shut her eyes as she struggled to catch her breath.

The music stopped. Around her, Bella heard the light pads of toe shoes hitting the floor as the guys slowly lowered their partners to the ground. With one more deep breath, Bella stood slowly, mentally checking every limb and joint and muscle on her right side. Nothing felt _terrible_ but she knew she'd have at least one bruise, most likely on her hip.

"What happened?" Edward's voice was like steel, a harsh cut to the silence of the room. His eyes were hard, almost angry, as he stared at the duo. They both stayed silent. "Isabella?" he asked first.

She blew out a long breath of air before looking up at the dancer. "His hands weren't right," she said softly. "I should have stopped him but I thought he'd still have me." Next to her, Peter scoffed.

"Peter?" Edward raised an eyebrow in question.

"Maybe she should try to lose some weight," he said with a roll of his eyes.

Anger coursed through Bella's body at his words but she stayed quiet.

Edward stared at Bella for a moment. His next words made heat flow up to her neck and cheeks and ears. "How much do you weigh, Isabella?"

Averting her eyes to the floor, she answered, "One-sixteen."

"And how tall are you?"

"Five-five," she said lowly, almost a mumble.

"I see." He thought for a moment. "Come here, Isabella." She took four steps toward him. "Turn." She did as he said. "I'm going to lift you, Isabella – the same steps we've been working on today. Prepare yourself."

Bella shut her eyes and tightened her core muscles. Edward's palms slid over her waist, settling at the base of her ribs, and she took a deep breath as strong arms lifted her effortlessly. Her body extended upwards and backwards. The curve of his shoulder slightly brushed her spine before she slid back down to the floor.

"Very good form, Isabella," he complimented.

"Thank you," she responded with a flush. _That_ was how partnering was done.

Edward cast a quick glance over the students. "Bree, would you mind lending your talents for a moment?" The petite, young dancer looked surprised but nodded. Though she was advanced in her studies, her young age of 16 and her small stature often caused her to get lost in the small group. "Height and weight, Bree?"

"Um... Five-foot-three and 100 even, Edward."

With a nod, Edward turned back to Peter. "She has the perfect balance of height and weight for a dancer. Let me see the lift."

The muscles of Peter's neck tightened in annoyance. Without a word, he moved behind Bree and held her waist. She shook her head quickly and his palms lowered a bit. Before he could do anything else, Edward reached forward, grabbed Peter's hands, and positioned them correctly on her body. Anger was evident on his face. He nodded and raised both eyebrows at Peter, who lifted Bree up. His arms began trembling when she was almost a foot off the ground. Immediately, Edward stepped forward and grasped Bree's waist, lower and closer to her hips, and pulled gently until she was out of Peter's hold. As soon as he set her down, he whirled on Peter.

"I will not have my students put in any danger. Do you understand me? _You_, at this current point in time, are a danger to any of the female dancers in this room. There is no strength in your arms. Bree is one of the lightest, _healthiest_ dancers you will find. Isabella's form is almost the ideal for any ballet dancer." He lifted a finger and pointed it at Peter's face. "If you cannot handle this first class for partnering, you do _not_ belong in this company and I will _not_ hesitate to tell those running the program. Are we clear?"

Peter said nothing, his eyes wide at the words being thrown at him.

"_Are we clear_?"

"Yes, sir."

"I don't want you dancing with any of the girls for the remainder of this class. Shape up or stop wasting my time and everyone else's time here." He turned on his heel and walked back to the sound system in the back corner of the room.

Tanya leveled a gaze at Peter. "Go see Jasper, Peter. Go _directly_ to his office for the next hour. Tell his secretary that you are to stay there and wait until Edward and I arrive when this class is over." She waved a hand toward the door. "Go."

Bella was frozen in her spot, unmoving as her fellow dancers shifted around her. A firm hand on her lower back propelled her toward the front of the room. She looked over her shoulder to see Edward with a grim look on his face.

"Um," she began.

"Welcome to life in the ballet world, Isabella. You've just been promoted from the _corps_ of this class to my leading lady." His fingers gripped her ribs. "Don't make me regret saving you."

* * *

><p><em>Thank you to oOza for her beta work, and fanglang &amp; artisticwonder for pre-reading.<em>

_I've had (more than) a few questions regarding Jasper and Maria as of late. The simple explanation is this: Jasper's character needs to be in a relationship with a professional dancer. The canon form of Alice, unfortunately, would not be in a professional dance company due to her short stature. She and Jasper will not be forming a relationship in this story._


	7. Expression

_Stephenie Meyer owns all TWILIGHT characters. The names "American Ballet Theatre" and "ABT" are registered trademarks of Ballet Theatre Foundation, Inc._

_Though I've done as much research as possible regarding the ballet world, please know that I have taken some liberties for the purpose of entertainment._

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER SEVEN<br>EXPRESSION**

"_Dance is your pulse, your heartbeat, your breathing. It is the rhythm of your life. It is the expression in time and movement, in happiness, joy, sadness and envy."  
>~ Jacques d'Ambroise ~<em>

The auditorium was packed with the students of the elementary school. It seemed they were in rows according to grade – the tiny ones were in the front, practically bouncing in their seats, while the older boys tried to look bored near the back of the room. All the way in the back, the members of ABT II took up a corner of seats, laughing and chattering easily.

Standing in the small space of the left wing, Edward peered out and his eyes immediately fell on Bella, who dodged a playful hit from Benjamin, her latest partner in class. Even from far away, Edward could see the tension in her shoulders. He knew, from speaking to Tanya, that Bella had been disappointed she wasn't chosen to dance the _pas de deux_, hadn't even been chosen as the alternate. She wasn't ready, though; not yet.

A hand settled on his shoulder, causing Edward to slip into the backstage area once more. Maria said his name and he smiled, holding a hand out for her to take. He led her to one of the few, small corners behind the stage and held her waist as she stretched. They spoke quietly, murmuring about Maria's plans for her weekend nights when she wouldn't be performing and chatting about Edward's choreographer status. It was a way for them to calm down before performing.

There was a loud screeching sound from the stage, a microphone gone awry with feedback, and the volume level in the auditorium lowered. The principal began to speak, introducing the company and explaining to the students how lucky the school was to welcome such prestigious guests. Maria rolled her eyes but she had a smile on her face.

"Are you going to watch?" she asked Edward.

"If you don't mind."

Maria waved him away. "Go. I'll join you in a couple. I just want to check myself one more time."

Edward stood in the wings again, toward the back so he wasn't blocking the way for dancers to enter and exit the stage. A select number of the _corps_ dancers began the performance, a piece from the company's current production of _The Sleeping Beauty_. By the time they finished, Leah and Riley were standing next to Edward, staring blankly at the curtain that hung before them.

"You two okay?" Edward asked with a raised eyebrow. They both nodded solemnly, Leah turning her head to watch the dancers file off the stage. "Break a leg, then." They nodded once more before each taking a deep breath and walking to the center of the stage to wait for the front curtain to part again.

Edward felt a presence next to him; Maria's hand curved around his elbow to rest her fingers on the fabric of his costume. "They're talented," she whispered. Edward turned his head to agree but paused when he noticed the way Maria's eyes were slightly narrowed. "Especially Leah," she continued.

Turning back to the stage, Edward just nodded. He knew what it was like to feel like another dancer might overpower another. Maria had nothing to worry about, not really, but the fear was always there. Leah still needed experience under her belt before Maria had to worry about her presence and even then, ABT hadn't expressed interest in the young dancer, though she had almost been picked up by San Francisco at the end of last year's ABT II season.

The smattering of applause cut into his thoughts. As soon as the curtain fell, Leah and Riley rushed backstage, hugging each other tightly with excitement over a performance done. It had been Riley's first one with the company.

Edward watched them run past him to the hallway next to the stage. Maria slipped her hand away from Edward's arm as the curtain rose again, this time to an empty stage. Edward shut his eyes briefly before opening them and walking to stand in front of his partner, his back to the stage.

"And so we dance," he said to her with a smile.

Maria lifted herself _en pointe_ and returned the smile. "We dance."

The smiles left their faces as Edward stepped backwards, leading Maria onto the stage as the music began playing. It was strange to perform without an orchestra; though he'd done these types of performances before, he could never get used to it. He focused on Maria as she followed his lead, practically gliding as she performed a _bourrée en couru_; her legs were perfectly straight as her toes brought her across the floor. They moved fluidly together, exemplifying what years and years of training could accomplish.

After so many years, Edward still loved being on stage, felt a type of adrenaline he couldn't find anywhere else. It was thrilling, moving his limbs to the cadence of the music that wrapped around him like satin ribbons. He lost himself to the movements of his body, to the choreography that he knew so well. The music around him sped up slightly. His arms held Maria tightly around her hips before he let go of her, pushing her away from his body to give her a little more height as she leaped away from him. He heard the soft _thud_ of her shoes hitting the stage before she slid back to him. They rocked together – on the _beat_, on the _beat_, on the _beat_ – before she was dancing pirouettes around him, the turns slightly chaotic with the pounding beat of the song. Edward could hear Maria's sharp breaths as she turned, could feel the pull of his stomach muscles as he moved with her. There was a fullness in his lungs that he loved, the whipping of air that passed through his body.

That was what he lived for – the reach for something grander than his own life, the need for perfection that few people could reach. On a school stage in an auditorium filled with young children who didn't exactly appreciate the art of dance, Edward felt like he was _home_. The music faded as he sank down to one knee and held Maria carefully over him. The sound of applause and cheers met his ears and he closed his eyes until he felt Maria lift up from him. He stood and held her hand as she lowered into a curtsy before he took his own bow. The curtain, once again, fell slowly, and Maria turned to hug him tightly, whispering her thanks for another beautiful piece completed. He returned the gratitude as he led her off the stage.

After changing into a pair of slacks and a button-down shirt, Edward walked back onto the stage, joining the other dancers who were already sitting at its edge. Maria followed quickly; she was the last dancer to join the small panel lounging on the stage. Once she appeared, Esme walked down the aisle from her seat with the ABT II dancers to conduct the Q&A part of the day. Most of the girls in the crowd directed their questions to Maria and occasionally Leah as more than a few expressed interest in training. Every now and then, one of the boys interjected with a question as well. The audience had them thinking and laughing over the course of 30 minutes and by the end, Edward felt drained – intellectually, emotionally, and physically.

As Esme wrapped up the discussion, she mentioned that the dancers would have another 15 minutes before everyone left, in case anyone had more questions they didn't feel comfortable asking in such a public setting. Despite his fatigue, Edward continued smiling. He hopped off the stage before turning to help Maria down. They stood together as a few students walked up to them. Most held the single sheet of paper describing the day's event and asked them to sign it. In the middle of signing his name for a girl who looked no older than six, Edward was caught off-guard by a loud laugh to his right. He looked down to see a line trailing off the page and apologized to the girl when he finished signing and returned it.

"You did so well!" Edward turned to face the familiar voice and found Bella hugging Riley. "Was it _amazing_?"

Riley hugged her back before pulling away with a grin. "It was." He shook his head. "I still can't believe that just happened." He let out a grunt when Bree ran up to him and threw herself into his arms. "Jesus, Bree, don't kill me or anything," he teased but gave her a quick kiss. "How'd it look from the audience, guys?"

"So good," Bree replied happily. "I wish I was up there."

Bella turned away from the couple and noticed Edward's attention. She smiled tentatively. "Hi."

"Isabella," he acknowledged her. "Did you enjoy the performance?"

She nodded. "Of course! You were phenomenal as always and it was… great… seeing Leah and Riley perform."

Edward paused, hearing the wistfulness in her tone. He didn't want to say anything in case it could be taken as a promise but he couldn't help himself. "You'll have your turn soon, Isabella. I can already see you on a stage."

"I hope so," she couldn't help responding. Another tiny girl with blond hair walked up to them and sweetly asked Edward if he could sign her paper. Bella watched Edward crouch down next to her and take the pen and flier from her hands. He was adorable with young children.

When he stood again, he raised his eyebrows at her. "Isabella?"

"You're so good with children," she blurted out.

He laughed. "I have to be with all the little dancers ABT brings in with their programs." Bella's face scrunched up a bit. "You'll learn, don't worry."

Bella's lips curved up in a soft smile. "You really love what you do," she observed. Edward gave her an incredulous look. "I mean," she laughed quietly. "You love everything about it – not just the dancing but all the little things that go into this industry."

Understanding dawned in Edward's eyes. "I learned a long time ago that I can make a difference with the talent that's been given to me." He locked gazes with Bella. "_We_ have the power to make a difference in children's lives. Remember that."

Bella felt warmth spread throughout her stomach. "I will," she promised. He smiled at her before excusing himself to join Maria again. Bella couldn't help but follow his every move, her mind swirling with a new-found respect.

* * *

><p><em>Thank you to oOza for her beta work and artisticwonder for pre-reading.<em>

_In the last chapter, height and weight became an issue during the class, and a few of you asked me about it. For those that wondered but didn't want to ask, the "ideal" for many companies is 85 lbs for a 5'0" dancer (which is actually too short for a company) and an additional 5 lbs for each inch. At 5'5", Bella "should be" 110 lbs. The numbers aren't the only things that matter - muscle and bone structure play a part there - but it is difficult in the dance world to be over what is perceived as "perfect." And as a bonus for reading this explanation, Edward is 6'1" and 160 lbs., which falls into the realm of an "ideal" male ballet dancer.  
><em>


	8. Give

_Stephenie Meyer owns all TWILIGHT characters. The names "American Ballet Theatre" and "ABT" are registered trademarks of Ballet Theatre Foundation, Inc._

_Though I've done as much research as possible regarding the ballet world, please know that I have taken some liberties for the purpose of entertainment._

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER EIGHT<br>GIVE**

"_To dance is to give oneself to the rhythms of all life."  
>~ Dr. Maya V. Patel ~<em>

"Edward! I'm so glad you could make it!"

The dancer smiled at the petite woman who stood as he arrived at the table meant for two. The late morning sun streamed in through the windows, the light glinting off the two-story water wall. Edward gave his friend a quick hug and motioned for her to sit again before he did the same.

"A bit early for a cocktail, Alice, don't you think?" he asked her with a raised eyebrow.

"Liquid courage for this conversation," she replied with her own eyebrow lifted in a challenge.

With a sigh, Edward glanced over the drink menu and ordered coffee. When the server left, he stared at Alice. "It's been quite some time since you've asked me to meet you for a meal." She rolled her eyes at him. "How are you?"

"I'm doing well," she answered, a smug tone in her words. "The company's doing _very_ well," she continued, mentioning the business she ran with a friend. "And how are you?"

He was tired. He had performed in Saturday's matinee of _The Sleeping Beauty_ and would have a full week with ABT II before running a dress rehearsal of _Giselle_ with Rosalie on Thursday before they opened the production the following Tuesday.

"I can't complain," was all he answered, though.

When his coffee appeared, Edward gestured for Alice to order her food and ordered himself the ham and tortilla scramble, knowing he'd be working out that evening to get rid of the calories he was about to consume. Left alone again, the two friends conversed, catching up on each other's lives. They had met three years ago during an opening night gala for ABT. She had recognized him and asked her columnist boyfriend to introduce the two of them. Though he sometimes found Alice too animated for his tastes, they had hit it off easily.

Their food arrived and before she even took a bite of her French toast, Alice leveled a gaze at Edward. "I'm going to cut to the chase, Edward –"

"No," he said quickly before bringing a forkful of food to his lips.

"Edward, I'm being serious," she said with an annoyed huff.

He swallowed quickly. "So am I, Alice. The answer is no."

"Edward," she said his name in a stern voice. "Listen to me. ABT isn't for you. There is something out there that is perfect and brilliant for someone of your caliber."

"There's no better fit for me than ABT. We've gone over this more than a hundred times. As… _exotic_ or thrilling as some of the other companies sound, _they're not for me_."

Edward wanted to pull his hair in frustration. Through their three years of friendship, Alice had pushed him over and over to move away from ABT and its company despite the warnings that she was beginning to wear on his nerves. Though he said it so often that he feared he should just carry a recorder with him, he repeated himself, "I love that company."

"You could love _another_ company, Edward. You weren't meant to live in a world of such structured dance. I've watched you perform and there's so much potential in creating something new."

"This is my world," he reminded her. "New York is my home. Dancing in this city is my life. It's what I breathe – day in and day out. I can't leave this. I _won't_."

Alice's eyes sparkled. "I'm not telling you to quit dancing. You, of all people, should know how much I appreciate the art _and_ how much I enjoy your work."

"Then why is it that every time we meet, you're quick to bring up this subject?" He pushed his plate away in annoyance, his hunger fleeing at the conversation topic.

"Because I know you could do it somewhere else!" Her fingers gripped her glass as she attempted to rein in her excitement. "You could live your life the way you want to, not the way you're told because of a company."

Edward couldn't help but roll his eyes. "You act as though I have no say, whatsoever, regarding my career." He shook his head and picked up his fork again. "Enough, Alice. I'm not in the mood for this. Had I know this was why you wanted to see me, I would have turned down the invite."

"Edward –"

"_Enough_."

Alice let out a huff but didn't say anything. She began slicing her food and eating the pieces methodically. She kept her eyes on Edward as she ate. After a few moments, she spoke again.

"You remember when my parents died?"

Edward flinched at the sudden question. "It was just last year, Alice; of course I remember."

She forced a smile on her face. "They left me so much, Edward. I wish they were still here but they made sure I'd be taken care of after they died."

"I know," he said wearily. "I was there with you and James when the will was read." He was talking slowly, cautiously. He wasn't sure where she was going with this new conversation.

"I don't need that money, Edward. If I could, I'd give it back to whomever if my parents were still alive, but that's not going to happen."

"Alice –"

"I know what I want to do with it, Edward." She stared at him. "I've always had this dream, you know, of being a dancer."

"I know," Edward said quietly. He was aware of Alice's childhood dreams, had listened to her ramble drunkenly one night about how she had taken classes and trained, and how she gave up when she realized she stopped growing before she even reach five-feet.

"I want to _do_ something with that dream. I _need_ to."

Edward sighed. "I can put you in contact with the director of –"

"I want to help open a company," she blurted out.

Edward raised an eyebrow.

"Yours," she said in a rush. "I want to give you the money to leave ABT and start your own company."

* * *

><p><em>Thank you to oOza for her beta work and artisticwonder for pre-reading.<em>


	9. Unglamorous

_Stephenie Meyer owns all TWILIGHT characters. The names "American Ballet Theatre" and "ABT" are registered trademarks of Ballet Theatre Foundation, Inc._

_Though I've done as much research as possible regarding the ballet world, please know that I have taken some liberties for the purpose of entertainment._

_It's been a hot few days here in the NYC area so I thought I'd let you guys cool off a bit by offering an invitation to stay indoors and read another chapter of Dancerward and Bellarina. Enjoy!  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER NINE<br>UNGLAMOROUS**

"_Artists lead unglamorous daily lives of discipline and routine, but their work is full of passion. Each has a vision and feels responsibility to that vision."  
>~ Merryl Brockway ~<em>

_One more class_, Bella thought to herself. _Just get through this one last class._

Bella lifted up onto her toes, shifting her hips so that she was more centered and balanced. Fatigue dampened her muscles. Her bones begged for a rest.

"Watch your wrists!" Tanya's voice was sharp. "If I have to tell you that you have limp wrists at _this_ stage of your career, you shouldn't be here."

Out of the corner of her eye, Bella checked her hand placement and let out a relieved puff of air when she saw a smooth line from arm to hand to fingers. Tanya clapped her hands once and Bella shot her eyes forward again to see the choreographer squinting slightly at her. With as much strength as she could muster, Bella lifted her right foot to rest against her left knee before stepping back down and repeating the movement with her left foot. Her left leg shook on its way down.

Despite the aches that were bombarding her body, Bella refused to give in. Somewhere, in the back of her mind, she remembered the last time her body had felt so sluggish but she pushed the memory of illness away. There was no room for wayward thoughts or trips down memory lane; every single choreographer and instructor was in the room, even Jasper and Esme. From the second floor viewing room, a few of the company dancers observed them.

"Focus!" Tanya called out. Once again, she stared at Bella, who merely tightened her jaw at the silent reprimand and ignored her screaming thighs. Just as a muscle in her lower leg began twitching – a warning of an impending cramp – the music cut off. "Ten minutes and we do it again," Tanya instructed.

Bella lowered her feet back down on the floor. It was almost foreign, the wood hard beneath the layers of burlap and leather. Making her way to the far wall, Bella quickly slipped on a hoodie and zipped it up. She didn't want her muscles to lose their warmth and, if she was being honest, her body felt cold. As she gulped down water, she brought her free hand up to the wall and leaned forward so she could flex her right ankle. The push and pull in her leg muscle helped alleviate the oncoming cramp.

Beads of sweat dripped from her hairline down the sides of her face. They'd been in the room for four hours already. Her fingers let go of the empty water bottle and she leaned fully against the wall, using both hands to help stretch the tightness in her neck and down her spine. The deep pulsing remained though, angry beats against her skin that almost made her want to cry.

"Hey," Angela said from her side. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Bella replied softly even though she grimaced at the lie that fell from her lips. "I'm fine." She pushed off the wall and turned to rest her back against the structure. Her eyes shut tightly as she worked to regulate her breathing – inhale, inhale, exhale, inhale, inhale, exhale. She refused to get sick. Auditions for the End-of-Summer showcase were fast approaching and she was determined to win a leading role.

A prickly sensation came over her and her eyes snapped open to see Edward standing a few feet away from her, Rosalie at his side. She had come down from the observation room to help Edward for a few minutes. Instinctively, Bella straightened up, as though she was about to be given a critique, but the movement made her head spin and she teetered.

"Are you okay?" Rosalie asked in concern. Her arm shot out to help steady Bella.

Bella nodded but stopped when it made her feel worse. "Just a wave of dizziness," she said in a shaky voice. "It's nothing." She gave them a tentative smile and took a step forward to return to the floor. Edward's hand settled on her shoulder. "Yes?"

"Are you cold?" he questioned; his fingers plucked the fabric of her hoodie.

"Oh!" Flushing slightly, Bella shimmied out of the light cotton.

Edward returned his hand to her shoulder; this time, the tips of his fingers brushed against her neck. "You're warm. If you're not feeling well, Isabella, you should let someone know. It's not safe to be using up all of your energy like this. It will only make things worse."

"I'm not sick," she protested but it was weak. She tried to move away but Edward's fingers curled over her shoulder, pressing into the stretchy material of her leotard. "You wouldn't skip a rehearsal if you were feeling a little under the weather, would you?"

"Of course not," he answered automatically.

"Then it's time for me to get back to work." Bella lifted her shoulder to shrug off his hand and walked away. She heard Angela following after her but put the sounds out of her mind. Tanya was already standing in the front of the room again, waiting patiently for everyone to form lines. When the music began a minute later, Bella forced herself to forget the pain and Edward's concern.

When the rehearsal finished, Bella quietly requested to use the room for a little while longer. Tanya stared at her with pursed lips but agreed to let Gianna, the receptionist at the studio, know that the room would be used for another half hour."

"Thirty minutes at the most, Bella," Tanya instructed. "Dancers need rest."

"Thirty minutes," Bella repeated.

She waited until the room emptied out, waving away Angela's concerned look. She felt Edward's gaze on her as he walked toward the door with Jasper. Even Riley stopped to ask if he and Bree should wait for her so they could find something to eat before heading home but she shook her head.

She wanted to be alone.

As soon as everyone left, Bella stood in the center of the room. Her reflection stared at her so Bella closed her eyes and stepped out on her right foot, lifting herself _en pointe_. Her left leg stretched out behind her as she turned her body. She swung her leg slowly and stepped forward, this time on her left foot. She turned 90-degrees so that she faced the windows, her back to the mirrors. Feet down. Back up on her toes. Down. Up. Her arms spread out to her side and then she began moving across the floor to the music in her head.

It had been so long since she danced without steps or choreography already in mind. In Forks, she had done this often in the small studio built behind her father's house. Here, however, she barely had time to sleep or eat. Bella turned a perfect pirouette, then another, and another, until she decided to forget about form. Her arms spread out at her sides and she spun before throwing her head back and laughing. Chuckles echoed from the doorway and Bella stopped immediately, her hands flying toward her chest in an attempt to stop her racing heart. She staggered a bit since she hadn't bothered spotting herself for the last few turns but her eyes managed to focus on Edward.

"Oh my God, you scared me," she said in a rush. Her arms dropped back down but she could still feel the staccato beat of her heart against her chest.

"My apologies," he responded, sounding amused. "I was on my way out from Jasper's office when I remembered you had stayed after rehearsal." He paused. "You looked like you were having fun just now. You didn't look as tired."

"Oh, um, I was," Bella stammered. "Having fun, I mean; I was having fun." She bit her lip. "It helps sometimes, to just let go, to dance for the hell of it." She wavered for a moment but decided to just say it. "I used to do that – dance for fun – back home. It helped keep me grounded and less like…"

"Less like?" Edward prompted.

"Less like I wasn't perfect enough." She saw Edward's frown and quickly rushed on. "I know I'm good. I've worked way too hard my entire life, _trained_ too much to think I wasn't a good dancer but that doesn't mean I'm perfect. And sometimes… Sometimes, it just helps to forget that life has to be so structured."

Edward mulled over her words and stayed silent.

"I'm sorry," Bella said quietly. "That probably sounded very rude of me."

"No," Edward said with a shake of his head. "Not at all." He looked like he was going to say more but Bella's stomach let out a pitiful growl just then. Edward raised an eyebrow at her. "Hungry?"

"Oh God," she practically whimpered. "I'm sorry. That's so embarrassing. I just… I haven't eaten since this morning. My tummy's probably mad at me."

"Your tummy?" Edward grinned at the childish word before he stared at her seriously. "This morning? Did you not have anything before tonight's rehearsal?"

"I didn't have time," she said quietly, steeling herself for the lecture she was positive she was about to receive.

"Is that why you weren't at your best tonight? I assumed you were coming down with something with the weakness you were showing."

"I'm not weak," she said vehemently.

Edward shook his head. "Tired, then. Whatever it is, Isabella, it was most likely caused by skipping a meal." He leveled a gaze at her. "Do you have plans tonight?"

"What?"

"Plans?" Edward raised an eyebrow. "I thought, perhaps, we could grab something to eat."

"You're… You're asking me to go to dinner with you?" she asked cautiously.

"Yes."

"Isn't that against the rule?"

"What rule?" Edward felt confused.

"You know, the one where you don't date within a company." She paused, her eyes going wide. "Oh man, not that… I'm not… You weren't… Um, not that this could have been a date or anything more than company members getting food somewhere. Oh, jeez, Bella, shut up," she hissed the last part to herself, much to Edward's amusement.

"Isabella –"

"_Bella_." She rolled her eyes when Edward's brows crinkled. "If we're going to have dinner together – _not as a date_ – you should really learn to call me Bella."

"Not a date," Edward mused. "So does this mean you'll let me feed you?"

Bella made a face at him. "I hope you don't mean literally."

Edward let out a laugh, one full of mirth and happiness, and the sound made Bella want to giggle. "Alright, then, _Bella_. I promise not to feed you like a child if you come to dinner with me."

"Well," Bella hesitated. "I guess I _do_ need to eat. Can you give me a few minutes? I want to, at least, change out of the tights."

"Of course." Edward stepped to the side and motioned for her to walk past. She grinned at him and brushed past him; as she walked down the hall, Edward couldn't help but stare at her body. "Not a date," he murmured as though he was convincing himself of the words. "_Not a date_."

* * *

><p><em>Thank you to oOza for her beta work and artisticwonder for pre-reading.<em>


	10. Myself

_Stephenie Meyer owns all TWILIGHT characters. The names "American Ballet Theatre" and "ABT" are registered trademarks of Ballet Theatre Foundation, Inc._

_Though I've done as much research as possible regarding the ballet world, please know that I have taken some liberties for the purpose of entertainment._

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER TEN<br>MYSELF**

"_When I give, I give myself."  
>~ Walt Whitman ~<em>

One non-date became two dinners in as many nights. Two nights became four non-dates over a weekend, including a lunch near Union Square, where they had shared dumplings and noodles before they separated – Edward to New York City Center for a photo shoot and Bella back to her apartment.

Bella tried not to think about the level of comfort she found with Edward. It bordered on the thin line between friendship and, well, _something more_. The conversation between them ranged from their training to the latest movie to places Bella wanted to see while in the city. His fingers on her skin were electric any time he touched her. She felt like she was going crazy.

The vibration of her phone jarred her away from her thoughts and back into reality where she was standing on a street corner like a lost tourist. She answered the call as she scurried across the street, ignoring the fact that the blinking orange hand was now completely solid.

"Hello?"

"_Bells, where've you been? I haven't heard from you in ages!"_

Jake's voice seemed almost foreign. A smile broke out on her face. "Jake! I'm sorry. I've been so busy. I can talk for now."

"_Yeah? For now, huh? Am I not important enough otherwise?"_ His voice was teasing. _"How's the city?"_

"Okay," she answered. "When are you visiting?"

"_Couple of weeks if I can swing a last-minute plane ticket. Why? What's wrong?"_ he asked, picking up on the hesitancy in her voice.

"I need your help," Bella blurted out. She slapped the palm of her hand to her forehead.

"_With?"_

"There's a guy…"

"_There always is, Bells. Who is he?"_

"A dancer."

"_Yeah and…"_ Jake trailed off.

"I think I really like him," she admitted. Instinctively, Bella glanced around her as though the conversation was interesting enough for someone to listen. She crossed another street and entered the park, scanning the benches for an empty spot.

"_Does he like you?"_

"I think?"

"_What's there to think about? If he's not into you, you gotta ask yourself if he's worth it."_

Bella let out a sigh. "He's worth it," she insisted. "I just don't know what to do."

"_About?"_

"He doesn't date."

There was a pause before Jake asked incredulously, _"At all?"_

"No, of course not!" Bella was almost blown away at the idea. "He doesn't like dating company members or… Is it dancers in general? But then I haven't really heard about him dating anyone else, so I mean –"

"_You're babbling_," Jake interrupted her. _"Look, I don't know the details but… Bells, just go for it. Tell him you like him. Tell him you want a date. Tell him something so he knows where your head is. I'm assuming you've been hanging out with him and haven't done anything more than the friendly touch? It's how you always act around guys you like."_

"What? It is not!" she tried to argue as she walked up to her building and unlocked the front door. The phone crackled a bit as she walked up the two flights of stairs.

Jake's laugh was loud, though. _"Are you kidding me? Bells, any time you like someone, you try to get into their mind by being the awesome friend that's there. By the time you make a move, the guy's permanently placed you in the 'perfect friend' category and you miss your chance."_

Bella paused and thought about what he said. There weren't many boyfriends in her past but there were a few crushes. Some of them weren't meant to be because of the guy's, well, _preference_, but other times, she realized that what Jake said was true – she almost always tried to be a friend before a girlfriend.

"Crap," she said in a low whisper as she pushed open the door to her apartment. "You're right. That's totally me." She huffed. "I don't want to do that this time!"

"Do what?" Leah asked from the small sitting area. Bella shrieked a little bit since she didn't know anyone was home. She was paging through a book but looked up when Bella didn't answer, her eyes narrowing in on the take-out bag in her hand. "Republic, huh? Out with Edward Cullen again? It's one of his favorite places."

With a frown, Bella spoke into her phone. "Jake, I'll call you later, okay?"

"_I might be waiting,"_ he answered with another chuckle. _"Bye, Bells. Be good."_

Once she hung up, Bella fiddled with the phone, unsure of what to say to Leah. Luckily, she didn't have to figure it out since Leah spoke first. "So the rumor mill says you're dating one of the most renowned dancers in the world. What do you think it is that makes you so different from all the other girls who've tried to get into his bed?"

Anger shot quickly through Bella before she pushed it down and looked at Leah blandly. Before she could answer, Angela shuffled into the room, her eyes rolling at Leah. "You're so rude sometimes." She turned to Bella and tried a little more tact. "Look, I'm sure you're aware that Edward's stupid rule is, simply put, legendary to anyone who knows him or has worked with him in some way. So the fact that you're dating him is a bit…"

"Shocking," Leah finished. She shrugged. "Sorry. I didn't realize how crass I sounded."

"I'm not dating him," Bella said. "We've done dinner and lunch a few times but… There's no dating."

"Does he pay?" Leah asked bluntly. After seeing Bella's nod, she shook her head. "That's a date."

"No!" Bella shook her head adamantly. "He's… He's a complete gentleman."

"Date," Leah repeated.

"Who has more money than I do," Bella continued.

"Date," Leah said again.

"And who knows that I'm struggling a bit on finances."

Angela grabbed Bella's shoulders. "Bella. I'm pretty sure he's been taking you out. _On dates_."

"You're both crazy." Bella paused and paled slightly. "You said 'the rumor mill' earlier. Does everyone think this?"

"Who cares?" Leah waved a hand flippantly. She half-stood from the couch and dragged Bella down next to her. "Dish on what happens. I think he's a pompous asshole but you've gotta tell me if he's as flexible in bed as he is on stage."

Bella's eyes widened. "Oh my God, _I wouldn't know_!" she screeched out. The other two laughed and Bella suddenly felt a headache coming on.

Two days later, a similar headache throbbed at the back of her head as she stood in a rehearsal studio with the five other girls. Lauren and Irina kept glancing between her and Edward, their eyes glittering with a curiosity to know if the rumors were true. Besides that, Edward had just stunned them all with the announcement that they would be learning the _Dance of the Little Swans_ for the fall season. Leah had shot a smirk at Bella, no doubt trying to connect the title of the piece to Bella's last name.

"Four _corps_ members have graciously given up their time for the next two days to help teach the dance," Edward was saying. Bella focused on his voice even as four svelte girls of almost-equal height walked in. "Although a few of you are not the correct height, I want everyone to learn the choreography. Depending on what else is being performed throughout the season, I'll be rotating dancers for every night. Let's begin."

He clapped his hands loudly. It was a sound that immediately made Bella straighten up, a reminder of her early days when she first started dancing and the clap meant _shape up or you're wasting my time_. She refused to lose concentration as Edward worked through the choreography, the _corps_ girls helping with the intricate positions that needed to be synchronized with everyone else.

There was a look in Edward's eyes as he watched the ten ladies in the room. When Bella glanced over at him, she recognized the determination and will. He wouldn't accept anything less than perfection when it came to the dance.

It made her a bit nervous.

It made her want to shine.

On the third day, when the _corps_ members returned to their own rehearsals, Edward had them rehearsing in different groupings. Bella was the farthest to the left during this particular run, the swan that would be the most upstage. The setting sun kept glinting off the pristine windows of the room and Bella kept shaking her head when the light hit her eyes.

"Isabella, _focus_," Edward said in a near-snap. Her head shot forward and she was about to open her mouth to apologize to the other girls and to Edward, but he stepped in front of her. He palmed her left hip; she pretended it didn't feel like a caress. "Watch the weight on this side during the _pas de chats_. You've been favoring the left though I can't figure out what's wrong. I need you to even out your strengths or you'll look lost next to the others."

Bella nodded, visualizing her own body from previous runs.

"Once you can do that, the steps will flow better. I need four swans to move as one."

She nodded again, letting out a breath when Edward stepped away from her. He walked to the sound system to begin the rehearsal recording while Bella continued to feel the burning heat of his hand through her leotard.

* * *

><p><em>Thank you to oOza for her beta work and artisticwonder for pre-reading.<em>


	11. Song

_Stephenie Meyer owns all TWILIGHT characters. The names "American Ballet Theatre" and "ABT" are registered trademarks of Ballet Theatre Foundation, Inc._

_Though I've done as much research as possible regarding the ballet world, please know that I have taken some liberties for the purpose of entertainment._

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER ELEVEN<br>SONG**

"_Dance is a song of the body, either of joy or pain."  
>~ Martha Graham ~<em>

Edward sat at Jasper's desk, writing his notes on each of the dancers for their quarterly evaluations. He only had a two more dancers to evaluate when his cell phone rang.

"This is Edward," he answered.

"_Edward!"_ Alice's voice was happy. _"Tell me you've thought more about my proposition."_

Dropping the pen in his hand, Edward reached up to pinch the bridge of his nose. It was only a matter of time before Alice called and demanded an answer – or the beginnings of an answer, at least. He knew she wouldn't appreciate what he had to say.

"Alice, I don't really _want_ to think about it," he said truthfully. "This isn't what I want to do. I don't want to run my own company."

"_Why not?"_ she demanded.

"I _like_ what I'm doing. I _love_ it, if I'm being truthful here."

Alice let out a sigh. _"Look, I'm not trying to be the bad person here, the one trying to take you away from… whatever, but the thing is – I really think you'd benefit from being your own director instead of following one. You have so much potential, Edward, so much that you could be doing. Your name deserves to be above the performance title, not just a listing on a poster."_

"Alice," he began but a soft knock interrupted him. "Hold on a second." He raised his voice, "Come in!"

Bella's face appeared in the doorway. She looked hesitant but Edward gave her a smile and waved her in, holding a finger up to silently ask her to wait a moment.

"I'm not interested right now," he said into the phone again.

"_Right now!"_ she repeated excitedly. _"So there's the possibility in the future?"_

"I don't know what possibilities there are." His voice was becoming agitated. "That's why I'm choreographing and teaching right now instead of just dancing." He noticed that Bella had her face turned toward a wall like she was trying not to hear his side of the conversation. "I appreciate the offer – I really do – but I don't have the time to think about it right now. At the moment, I think you should do something else with the money."

"Edward," Bella whispered loudly. "Should I go? It's not really that important."

"_Is someone there?"_ Alice asked quickly. _"This can't be known yet, Edward! You can't tell anyone!"_

"I'm hanging up now," Edward informed her. Annoyance was quickly rising.

"_No! Let's just meet for dinner again. We can work some things out, maybe come up with something that works better for you."_

"I'll talk to you soon," he continued, ignoring her invitation to dinner. "I promise that you'll be the first to know if I change my mind. Bye, Alice."

Bella stood in the office awkwardly as Edward ended the call. When he looked up, she noticed how tired he looked.

"Um," she began. "I saw Jasper outside, uh, Mr. Whitlock –"

"You can call him Jasper, you know. He's told you guys that."

"Right." Bella took a deep breath. "Anyway, he said you were in here and that I could come in since I wanted to talk to you."

She amused him. Edward leaned back in the chair and lifted a corner of his mouth. "Yes?"

Still fidgeting, Bella blurted out, "I'm just gonna spit this out because I don't know how else to do it or ask it and you're probably going to say no and that's fine because it's just… I mean… So there's this girl I found – except I didn't really _find_ her – but I heard her one night and she's doing a show downtown. She's a singer and the place is pretty small, just a restaurant and lounge area but they should have a bar but we probably couldn't stay in that area since I'm not 21 but I was gonna go and I thought that, you know, maybeyou'dliketocheckheroutwithme."

"Excuse me?" Edward said right away. He wasn't entirely sure how she managed to spout out all that information without taking a breath and she was starting to flush a light red color.

"Maybe, uh," she stammered a bit before gathering her courage. "Maybe you'd like to check her out with me?"

Edward stared at her with a raised eyebrow. "Okay," he said quietly.

Bella stared at him. "Okay?"

"Yes," he confirmed. The words tumbled out of his mouth before he could stop them. "It's a date."

"A-a date?" she stammered. Her eyes widened. "Like a –"

Slowly, Edward stood up and made his way around the desk. When he was in front of Bella, he lifted a hand and placed his fingers near her hairline. His thumb stretched downward, brushing against the skin of her cheek. "Bella… It's a date."

Bella felt like she was moving through water. Everything suddenly seemed muted and she felt slow, like she couldn't swim. He said _date_. She was vaguely aware of the warm air that hit them when they exited the building. When Edward hailed a cab, she noticed the way his body leaned to the right and then noticed the way his fingers curled around the door handle to let her in. She answered when he asked where they were going and the next thing she knew, they were in front of the place.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked once they were standing on the sidewalk.

With a nod, Bella shook herself out of her trance – if that's what it was – and led the way into the restaurant. There was a special area for those who wanted to have dinner while the singer performed and they ordered small plates to share.

The food was good.

The singer was better. Edward loved her, thought her voice was brilliant. The sound burned through his veins and he wanted nothing more than to dance to the notes she sang. He glanced over at Bella and smiled at the way her head bobbed to the beat. Earlier, she was frowning and biting at her nails and she confessed that she hadn't liked the song.

"So this one's a good one?" he asked her, leaning down and over so his mouth was up against her ear. She nodded and her hair tickled his lips. "Dance with me."

Her eyes were wide when she turned to him.

Smirking a bit, he repeated, "Come on. Dance with me."

She allowed him to lead her to a small dance area where a few people swayed or bounced to the live song. Edward spun her around playfully before he brought her close – closer than they'd ever been minus the one time she had partnered with him. Bella's hands moved to clutch at his biceps while her body leaned backwards, trusting Edward's hands to support her. It felt like the room was spinning.

"How much of my wine did you actually drink?" Edward asked, amused at the wide smile that was on her face.

"Enough," she answered immediately.

"Enough for what?" he teased.

"To do this," she said. Before he could ask, Bella leaned up on her toes and pressed her mouth against his.

* * *

><p><em>Thank you to oOza for her beta work and artisticwonder for pre-reading. They truly help shape this story.<em>

_I apologize for not putting this chapter up sooner. I actually forgot it was an update day! Can you believe it? It's been a bit crazed in my life lately but I'll do my best to stay on schedule._


	12. Feeling

_Stephenie Meyer owns all TWILIGHT characters. The names "American Ballet Theatre" and "ABT" are registered trademarks of Ballet Theatre Foundation, Inc._

_Though I've done as much research as possible regarding the ballet world, please know that I have taken some liberties for the purpose of entertainment._

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER TWELVE<br>FEELING**

"_Someone need not be perfect to be a great dancer – feeling a soul is more important than what the body can do."  
>~ Marcia Haydee ~<em>

"Jacob!" Bella flew toward the cab that had just pulled up in front of the studio. He dropped his duffel bag and caught Bella just as she jumped up to hug him. "You're finally here!" Being in her best friend's arms made Bella realize how much she missed home. She held on tightly, even when Jacob set her back down on the ground.

"I'm finally here," he said with a giant grin. "I'm ready to see your new city, Bells."

She was excited to show him around, especially now that she had a long weekend to do so. Training had really intensified recently with all of the choreographers and directors working them until every dancer wanted to collapse in exhaustion. The tour they would be doing for colleges was set to begin in a week and a half and Jasper had given them a reprieve for three and a half days.

"Bella!" Bree screamed her name out from a half-open door. "The list for solos is up! Hurry!"

Bella's heart stopped. The tour would have three performances – the _pas de quatre_ for the ladies, a new piece Edward had choreographed for the men, and a longer routine that Tanya and Jasper created. The modern piece contained a solos and a _pas de deux_, either of which Bella wanted. Lauren had said she overheard Tanya and Jasper discussing auditions that were to be held on the first day back from the break.

Clearly, she was mistaken.

"Bella, let's _go_!"

She cursed under her breath before she looked at Jacob. He just shook his head. "Go! I'll wait out here for you."

"Thanks!" She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and ran toward Bree. "How is there a list?" she asked frantically. "We didn't even audition!"

"Leah said they did this last year for another performance. The solos were based on what we did in class. That was why so many of them were in and out of the studios this past week." Bree jabbed her finger at the elevator button and tapped her foot impatiently.

As the doors opened, Bella felt a prickling sensation at the back of her neck. She stepped into the enclosed box and turned to see Edward striding in. His lips curved into a smile when he saw Bella. "Hello," he said simply.

"Hi," she managed to say. Her eyes drifted down to his mouth and she stared blatantly; her breath hitched when his tongue darted out to wet his bottom lip. A sharp jab in her side from Bree made her come to her senses. "So… The solo and duo were chosen?"

"That's what I hear."

"So –"

"I gave my opinion," he cut in. "That's all I can tell you."

The elevator doors opened and Bree ran out and down the hallway to the crowd that was already gathering around Jasper's office. Bella paused outside the elevator and felt Edward's hand settle low on her back. He had been doing that lately – touching her slightly in more intimate ways and speaking lowly to her like everything he said was meant only for her. They hadn't kissed again since Bella threw all caution to the wind but he hadn't said anything against it.

He was so confusing.

"Go look," he said quietly, giving her a light push with the plane of his palm.

As Bella walked toward the crowd, she could hear the murmurs of both happiness and disappointment, the latter being more prevalent. She nudged her way past everyone and held her breath when she saw the names printed.

**FALLEN**  
>Choreography by Tanya Dovolno and Jasper Whitlock<br>Music by Eleazar Kohen

_Soloist  
><em>BREE TANNER

_Pas de Deux_  
>RILEY BIERS<br>ISABELLA SWAN

"Oh my God," she breathed out. A small squeal left her lips as she repeated in a louder tone, "_Oh my God!"_

A pair of slender arms wrapped around her waist before another pair – more muscled, thicker – joined in. Bella looked up to see Riley grinning down at her and Bree.

Jasper chose that moment to walk out of his office. He held a hand up, knowing that many of the dancers wanted to complain. "Though it's untraditional, I believed this to be the best way to see who really shined in his or her dancing. The three that were chosen for **Fallen** absolutely deserve the spotlight because they matched what we wanted for this particular dance. Please remember that there will be other performances and workshops."

No one said anything.

"Congratulations to Bree, Bella, and Riley. Everyone – have a good long weekend. We're back to work on Tuesday."

At that moment, a shrill ring pierced the air and Angela fumbled through her bag to answer it. She flinched as she answered, "Hi, Mom."

Bella watched as her roommate dipped her head down and made her way down the hall. She couldn't hear what Angela was saying but she noticed Angela's shoulders dropping with every passing second. Edward followed after her, taking the phone away from Angela's hand after a few minutes and speaking with the woman on the other end.

The ringing of her own phone interrupted her people watching and Bella saw Jacob's name flash across the screen. She answered immediately, "I'm on my way down! Give me a couple."

"_Sure, sure. Hurry though? It's hot and I want to get in an air-conditioned apartment. Crap. Your apartment is has air conditioning, right?"_

"Of course. I'll be right there." She hung up and managed to slip into the elevator with a few of the other dancers.

"Congratulations, Bella." It was said mockingly by Irina. "I suppose you _would_ be the perfect choice for this _pas de deux_. After all, this piece is obviously more contemporary than classical."

"Get off it, Irina," Bree said flippantly.

Irina's laugh was cruel as it circled the small space. "Oh, please, Bree. We all know she got it because of who she's sleeping with." The elevator doors opened and Irina lifted her nose up in the air distastefully. "Must be nice being someone's favorite."

"Ignore her," Bree said quietly. "She's just jealous."

In a daze, Bella turned her head toward Bree as they walked down the hall. "Is that what everyone thinks – that I'm sleeping with Edward to – to – to," she stammered.

"_No_," the petite girl answered forcefully. She paused. "Wait. You're sleeping with him? Is he as flexible as he looks?"

"Why is that always the question someone asks me?" She groaned at the thought. "I honestly wouldn't know. It's not… like that with us."

She gagged slightly when the two of them walked out of the building, the heat stifling her breathing. Jacob looked up with a relieved sigh from her perch on a nearby wall. "Thank God. I'm dying here. And it's not like that with who? You and this hot mystery dude?"

"Edward Cullen," Bree supplied his name with a giggle. She held out a hand. "Bree," she introduced herself. "You must be the best friend that Bella talks about."

"She talks about me a lot, huh?" He threw a sweaty arm over her shoulders and pulled her in, making her squeal in disgust. He turned back to the other girl. "Hi. Jacob Black," he said, shaking her hand.

Just then, Angela walked out of the building, her head still down. Bella shrugged off Jacob's arm and made her way to Angela. "Hey," she said quietly. "Is everything okay?"

"Hmm?" Angela looked up and gave Bella a small smile. "Yeah… Yeah, everything's okay. My mom wanted to know if I was a soloist." She paused. "She wasn't too happy to hear I wasn't."

"I'm sorry," Bella said quietly.

Angela shrugged. "It happens. I know that. You know that. She doesn't always like it."

Bella hesitated for a moment before stating, "I saw Edward talking to her – your mom, I mean."

"Yeah." She glanced around quickly. "Like I said, they've known each other for a while; he calmed her down and said there would be other solos and that there would be one for me in the future, one that would be a perfect fit. It was nice of him to say but, well…"

Throwing her arms around Angela, Bella hugged her roommate tightly. She pulled away and smiled brilliantly. "Hey, I have an idea. We're off for the weekend. Let's get some crappy food and go dancing. There's that place Riley always talks about. How 'bout it?"

The smile crept onto Angela's face slowly. "Yeah. Yeah, okay, that'll be good."

"Fantastic!" Bella grinned even wider. "Come on, Jake's here. I wanna introduce you."

Together, the three of them walked back to the apartment after making plans with Bree and Riley. The trio stopped at a pizza place to pick up a pie and some drinks of the carbonated kind that made Bella cringe. They ate at the apartment with a movie playing in the background. Leah breezed in, then left with an overnight bag slung over her shoulder.

"Guess she's not coming tonight," Jacob quipped. She hadn't even said hi to anyone in the room.

Angela laughed. "She runs off to see her boyfriend in Connecticut when she has more than two days off. It's rare so that's the only thing she's focused on when it happens." She shrugged. "Whatever. Come on, let's get dressed."

Within an hour, Angela and Bella walked back out into the sitting area. "Finally!" Jacob rolled his eyes but then grinned. "Looking lovely, ladies."

"Alliteration – nice," Bella said with a laugh. She pulled Jacob up from the couch and again, the three of them walked down the streets of New York, this time to a small club that touted live music. Ben, Angela's boyfriend, met them in front and Bree and Riley appeared within five minutes. Thanks to Riley's friend who was a bartender inside, the group was permitted into the club, though the backs of their hands sported giant X's.

Inside, the club was loud and hot. A band was still setting up on the stage on the far side of the room so what was most likely a playlist blared out of the speakers for now. Gripping Jacob's hand so they wouldn't lose each other, Bella made her way out onto the dance floor. Immediately, she felt the heat of bodies wrap around her. Already, the tank top she wore was molding tighter against her skin.

Jacob spun Bella in circles around him and she laughed before crashing into Bree who squealed before bumping hips with her friend. They danced as a group, switching partners every other song, until Bella lost track of time. The beats of the songs melted into each other as she turned her head from side to side. Her hair flew around her.

When the music stopped, Bella felt her body jolt, almost like she was shocked into standing still. For a moment, she was confused, until an emcee hopped up on stage and introduced the first band of the night. Realizing her thirst, Bella motioned to Angela that she was heading toward the bar. Angela nodded but reached an arm out to grab Bella's hand.

"I'm so glad we did this," Angela said loudly as she followed Bella over to the bar. "I think we all needed it."

"Definitely." Bella laughed and shot an arm out when a bartender passed by. The girl paused and raised an eyebrow, nodding when Bella asked for two bottles of water. She reached into her bra where she had stowed her ID and cash earlier and dropped some bills on the counter when the bottles appeared. She handed one to Angela.

"Thanks," Angela said. "I forgot what it's like to dance something _not_ ballet. Usually, all I hear in my head now is 'one-two-three-four-and-five-six-seven-eight-and-one-two-"

"I get it!" Bella shook her head then suddenly found herself doused with water that had sprayed from Angela's mouth. "Gross, much, Ang!"

"Oh my God, I'm sorry." Angela grabbed a bunch of napkins and handed them to Bella blankly. "But Jesus Christ… I thought Edward was gorgeous in the studio and on stage but hot _damn_ he's smokin' in a club."

"Smoking? Who says that?" Then her words caught up to Bella. "He's here? What?"

Her head turned this way and that until she saw the familiar tall figure at the other end of the bar. He stood with a group of guys and a bottle of beer dangled from his fingers. Even from where she stood, Bella could see the beads of sweat that tracked down from his hair down the side of his face. She felt a sudden urge to brush them away and taste the saltiness left behind.

Like he could feel someone staring at him, Edward turned his head and caught Bella's eye. He looked surprised for a moment before he gave her an amused smile. As he looked away and said something to one of his friends, Bella grabbed Angela's hand again before leaving her water on the bar. "Come on! Let's dance again!"

"But –"

"Just come on!"

Bella's heart raced as she found their group in the middle of the dance floor. She wanted to lose herself in the heavy beats again but the band decided to segue into a slower song, the guitar riffs seducing her body into a light sway. She turned toward Jacob to say something but a warm hand snaked over her hip and pressed against her stomach.

"Dance with me," Edward's voice whispered into her ear.

Bella's stomach clenched in response. Her eyes darted to her friends – Jacob had an eyebrow raised, Angela was giving her a deer-in-headlights look from over Ben's shoulder, and Bree looked excited.

"Let me see you," she said lowly, knowing he could hear her.

"Not now," he replied. "Just dance."

To the strumming of the guitar backed with a high cadence of the keyboard, Bella relaxed into Edward's body. His hips pressed against her backside and Bella realized their position was much more intimate now than if she turned around. Wanting to feel him against her skin as much as possible, she reached up and behind her to slide her fingers up the column of his neck. She felt more than heard the rumble of a moan from his throat. Reaching further back, she found hair that was slightly damp but still soft against her fingertips.

They moved together until Bella couldn't take it anymore. She pulled away slightly so she could turn around but Edward's arm tightened around her waist. His fingers flirted with the skin just behind the button of her jeans, making Bella suck in a deep breath in surprise. His lips were dry when they pressed a kiss on the side of her neck. She felt the soft wetness of his tongue drag up her skin to her ear.

"You seduce me," he murmured. "You're quite the dangerous girl."

"Edward," she said but his hands left her body and she suddenly missed the heat on her back. She spun around to see him walking backwards and away from her. "Edward."

"Always a pleasure to dance with you, Isabella," he told her and then he was gone.

* * *

><p><em>Thank you to oOza for her beta work and artisticwonder for pre-reading. They truly help shape this story.<em>

_I want to do a generalized thank you to everyone who's reading and reviewing. There are a few changes happening in life – work, personal, whatever – and I haven't been able to respond the way I'd like. Please know I read them all and am so thankful to all of you!_


	13. Understand

_Stephenie Meyer owns all TWILIGHT characters. The names "American Ballet Theatre" and "ABT" are registered trademarks of Ballet Theatre Foundation, Inc._

_Though I've done as much research as possible regarding the ballet world, please know that I have taken some liberties for the purpose of entertainment._

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER THIRTEEN<br>UNDERSTAND**

"_Dance for yourself; if someone understands, good. If not, then no matter, go right on doing what you love."  
>~ Lois Hurst ~<em>

Edward's fingers tapped on the wheel as he sped down the highway toward Providence. His playlist switched from **Swan Lake**'s "Pas de Quatre" to the opening strands of **Nero**. It was a tradition for him, listening to the orchestrations from various ballets before a performance. Even though he wasn't performing that night, he was nervous for the ABT II dancers, the ones he'd come to think of as _his_. The first performance of the touring season was being held at Rhode Island College. Due to a previously scheduled appointment, Edward hadn't been able to take the bus up with everyone else, which only led to the uncertainty that was currently plaguing his mind.

Red lights began to appear in front of him so Edward tapped on the breaks. As the car slowed, he picked up the iPod from the passenger seat and hit the button to go to the previous track. Normally, he would listen to the playlist once completely, without skipping or going back but every time he heard the music from **Swan Lake**, he thought of Bella and the way she was settling herself into his life.

She was beautiful; there was no doubt about that. Her face was a worthy comparison to the prima ballerinas of years past and her body tempted him. When he had seen her at the club, hips swaying to the strains of a guitar, he had felt overheated and wanted nothing more than to feel her limbs against his. More than that, she knew what she wanted in life. It was the same thing he wanted – to dance as long as possible.

Switching into the right lane, Edward took the exit that would take him to the RIC campus. He found a parking space halfway across the lot and made his way to the theater. As he walked across the parking lot, he made a quick phone call – just in case.

He joined the line of patrons – mostly students – to enter the building. Once inside, he paused, slipping his ticket into the inner pocket of his sports jacket. Jasper, who stood by the bar, caught his attention and waved him over.

"Jasper," Edward said in greeting as soon as he sidled up to the bar. He lifted a finger and ordered a bottle of water. "How was the ride up?"

"Uneventful," Jasper replied with a grin. "Glad you could make it, hot shot."

After paying, Edward turned to Jasper and rolled his eyes. "It was for _Dance Magazine_ and for ABT II, so shut it."

"Yeah?" He tilted his head toward the theater and the two of them walked in, stopping only for an usher to lead them to their seats. "Any good questions?"

Edward shrugged, smiling in apology when the people in their row had to stand. He paused briefly to kiss Esme on the cheek before settling in the seat next to her. "They mostly wanted to know what it was like to go from only dancing to choreographing and dancing." He paused, glancing at Esme for a moment. "They asked about Jessica."

Silence followed his statement until Jasper cleared his throat. "And how _is_ the choreographing going?"

"Good," he said with another roll of his eyes. "You would know, wouldn't you?"

The laugh Jasper let out was loud and deep. "I would know." He paused and waited until Edward was about to take a drink. "I also know Bella's been looking great in rehearsals but she's nervous tonight."

Edward's hand froze for the briefest of seconds as it brought the bottle to his mouth. Both Jasper and Esme noticed it and they exchanged a look over Edward's shoulder. "Yes, well, I'm sure she has nothing to worry about. None of the dancers do. They're solid."

The lights flashed in the theater, warning the audience that the show would start soon.

"How was it this afternoon?" Edward asked.

"They marked only," Jasper said. "It made some of them nervous."

Edward nodded, knowing how difficult it sometimes was to be thrust onto a new stage without knowing it intimately. If the dancers hadn't been able to execute all their turns and leaps during a rehearsal, there was a bigger possibility of error.

His thoughts were cut off momentarily when an announcement was made regarding the show. Edward heard his name mentioned along with Jasper, Esme, and Tanya; he made sure to keep a smile on his face. Some of the students in attendance were in the dance program and would recognize the familiar faces of the dancers and directorial staff of the American Ballet Theatre.

The lights went out completely and Edward shifted in his seat to find a more comfortable position. His right knee bounced lightly as the sounds in the theater died down. The curtain parted slowly and Edward felt his stomach clench in anticipation. He'd seen these dancers in studios and even on the smaller stages for rehearsal but this was different. He knew it. He could feel it.

Four girls were already on stage by the time the curtain was open all the way. They stood in a diagonal line, arms crisscrossed for them to hold hands. Their heads were bowed as the audience stared at them in silence. The music began and Edward counted to 16 in his head, relaxing slightly when all four girls lifted their heads and turned their faces to the left. The music – the same music that he had listened to on repeat during the end of his drive – flowed from the speakers, settling into Edward's skin as he watched the girls travel across the stage by _coupé_ before they did a small _grande jeté._ He noticed that Irina, who was at the front of the diagonal for this performance, looked straight down instead of toward her right leg; he made a mental note of it.

They moved together, though not perfectly. There were mistakes that only a trained dancer would pick up but with each passing second, Edward relaxed into his seat, knowing that the performance was a beautiful debut for the company. He actually let out a deep breath when they did the _pas de chat_ easily. It had been one of the harder steps for them in rehearsals; although they were able to do them wonderfully on their own, synchronizing the movement had been harder than expected.

For two minutes, Edward took mental notes on technicality. He wished he could have just enjoyed the show but he couldn't. When the girls traveled downstage, doing _embôités_, Edward felt the hand around his stomach and heart loosen its fists. They lowered down to one knee and the music stopped, making Edward brings his palms together in applause with the rest of the crowd. He knew they did well but he also knew he'd work harder with them the first time they reconvened in New York.

"Did you even enjoy it or were you too busy looking for mistakes?" Esme asked from his right side. When he looked over at her, she smiled knowingly. "You'll get used to it."

"Not soon enough," Edward muttered.

There was a moment of shuffling as the girls exited the stage. Edward knew the three guys chosen to do his choreography tonight would be waiting in the wings already. Once more, he took notes in his head, watching Laurent, Benjamin, and Alec perform his work in front of the large audience. He had taken inspiration from Wayne Mcgregor's **Genus** but the piece was still more classical than most male movements in the present day. He noticed fewer mistakes with them and again, was one of the first to applause at the end.

The curtain hid the stage from view and a few minutes passed as the dancers prepared for Tanya and Jasper's piece. **Fallen** was more contemporary than classical and Edward still hadn't seen it in its entirety. As the curtain parted again, it was Jasper who leaned forward in anticipation. Edward, however, leaned back and prepared himself to enjoy whatever he saw.

The six female dancers appeared first, walking on stage stoically, wearing various shades of blue. Edward's eyes fell on Bella; in a sparkling midnight blue bodice and a light blue bella tutu, she looked like a perfect ballerina. Her hair was still pulled back in the tight bun from the_Dance of the Little Swans_but the feather headband was gone and in its place were what looked to be sapphire combs. She stood downstage right, her back perfectly straight, as the light sounds of a piano began.

One by one, the girls spun in a circle, arms spreading to their sides. The music sped up and Leah, the dancer closest to the edge of the stage, did a _fouette_. She did another with Bella joining her then Bree joining both of them, until the six of them were turning in unison. Just when it seemed they could do no more, the men ran on stage and stopped them abruptly, lowering them into a dip. Peter was tense as he moved with Bella. Edward's eyes narrowed when he saw Bella shoot him a tiny but exasperated look after what should have been an easy lift.

"I got it," Jasper murmured from the corner of his mouth. "Chill out."

Edward tried not to worry and watched as Bree appeared on the stage in a purple and peach lyrical dress. She was smaller than the other girls by roughly two inches and it made a huge difference as she leaped through the air. His favorite, however, had been a turn combination that ended with a triple _illusion_. Edward was pretty sure that had been Jasper's doing as it was one of his friend's favorite things to watch Maria perform.

Riley and Bella's _pas de deux_ was the final scene as the other dancers lined the stage to frame them. Normally, Edward would have dissected every part of their dance, the way he usually did when he watched a ballet, but he found himself mesmerized by the way their bodies pushed and pulled against each other. Bella looked relaxed as Riley lifted her. Simply put, she looked beautiful, almost ethereal. The _tour jetés_ they performed together were flawless and Riley seemed to help her float more easily across the floor. His arms held her up, even as he dropped to one knee and bent her back over his thigh, lengthening her body for the audience.

When the performance ended and the audience began to filter out, Edward turned to Jasper and Tanya, who were discussing **Fallen**.

"Jasper, I'm going to take Bella out. Don't worry about getting her back to the hotel," he said.

Jasper stopped his conversation and stared at Edward in surprise. "Edward," his voice trailed off. After a tour performance, the dancers were supposed to board the bus, go back to the hotel, and rest. There was a matinee scheduled for the following day and they would need all the sleep they could get, especially with a warm-up rehearsal in the morning.

"I'm not asking for your permission."

"You should be," Jasper said with a raised eyebrow. He excused himself from Tanya and pulled Edward out of their nearly empty row and toward a space where less people were lingering. "She is under my care when we travel, Edward. I won't have anything happen to one of my dancers."

"What exactly do you think I'm going to do to her?" he asked incredulously. "She needs to eat, right? I wanted to take her out for a late dinner. That's it."

"She needs her rest," Jasper stressed again.

"And I'll make sure she gets it," Edward replied in an even tone. He raised his eyebrows in a challenge, smiling triumphantly only when Jasper let out a defeated sigh and nodded. "I'll see you tomorrow."

With a bounce in his step, Edward made his way out of the theater, through the lobby, and outside. On his way, he stopped and bought a single rose from one of the vendors. He walked away from the crowds leaving - either by car or toward the dormitories in the area - and made his way to the side of the building where the bus waited for the group.

After 20 minutes, Bella appeared out of the stage door with a few of the other dancers. Edward, who had been leaning against a low stucco wall, called out her name softly when she walked by. She turned to him in surprise before a smile broke out on her face.

"Edward," she said his name almost breathlessly. "I thought you'd be gone by now."

"And miss congratulating you on your first performance with us? I think not." He smiled at her before acknowledging the other dancers. "Everyone, well done. I'm proud of what I saw tonight." He gave them a pointed look. "It wasn't perfect, but it was close."

They thanked him, slowly climbing onto the bus, but he held a hand out to stop Bella from following them. He held the rose out to her, a customary token of appreciation for a dancer. "May I steal you away tonight?"

"Oh!" She blinked and turned her head toward the bus where some of the girls peered out at them. "I'm supposed to go back right after the show."

"I spoke to Jasper," he informed her. "I'd like to take you to dinner. Will you come?"

"Okay." There was something different in Edward's voice, something that made her alert of his actions. "I'd like that."

Edward placed the palm of his hand against the small of her back and began leading her away from the bus and back to the main parking lot. Behind him, he heard Leah's distinctive voice yell out, "You go, girlfriend!" When he looked down at Bella, he could see the pink rising to her cheeks, even in the low shine of the street lamps.

When they were almost to his car, Edward spoke lowly, "You were beautiful tonight, Bella. I couldn't stop watching you."

Bella lifted her face to look at him as they walked. "Really?" Edward nodded and she beamed. "That means so much coming from you. Thank you... So much."

Edward led her to his car but didn't open the door for her just yet. Instead, he leaned on the side of the Volvo and lifted a hand to caress the bare skin of her shoulder. "It flows out of you - the dance, the music, the... passion." His voice dipped lower with every word until Bella could swear she felt the heat of his words burning her skin. "You have to know that few dancers are able to capture my attention so completely but you..."

"Me?"

The left side of his mouth quirked up into a smirk. "Yes, _you_." Even with just two words, Bella felt like she knew exactly what he wanted to tell her, if only because she knew what she wanted them to mean. "I want to celebrate your debut performance with the company, Bella."

"Why me?" she asked boldly.

Edward grinned at her and opened the passenger side door, gesturing for her to get in. When she was in the car, he leaned down and traced a finger down the side of her face. "Because you're beautiful and your body calls out to me, especially from the stage. I can't let you go. I won't."

* * *

><p><em>Thank you to oOza for her beta work and artisticwonder for pre-reading. They truly help shape this story.<em>

_For those that missed my teaser on The Fictionators (which I will always provide unless a chapter is unavailable that week), the dance performed by Bella, Irina, Lauren, and Leah can be found here: www. youtube. com/watch?v=vbY_FIyXPFg _

_While there is not a particular dance that was used as a basis for Bella and Riley's pas de deux, the style of choreography (a mix of ballet, contemporary, and lyrical) can be seen in this video: www. youtube. com/watch?v=pjAr4hf7KKY_

_Once again, I thank all of you for reading. One of these days, I will catch up with replying._


	14. Communication

_Stephenie Meyer owns all TWILIGHT characters. The names "American Ballet Theatre" and "ABT" are registered trademarks of Ballet Theatre Foundation, Inc._

_Though I've done as much research as possible regarding the ballet world, please know that I have taken some liberties for the purpose of entertainment._

_Posting this a day early because I thought some of us might need it after today. If you're a born and bred East Coaster like me – what the heck was that scary tremor? If you're anyone else, well, think of this as just an early chapter!_

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER FOURTEEN<br>COMMUNICATION**

"_I see dance being used as a communication between body and soul, to express what is too deep to find for words."  
>~ Ruth St. Denis ~<em>

The Capital Grille was packed despite the late hour. Bella tapped her foot against the floor nervously while she tried to stop her hands from trembling as she brought a water glass up to her lips. Edward sat across from her with a smirk on his lips and amusement in his eyes.

"You're nervous," Edward observed. His eyes followed her hand as it moved the glass back down onto the table before he lifted his gaze to her face. "The performance is done; there's no need to be nervous."

Hundreds of thoughts passed through Bella's mind before she settled on a question that had been at the back of her mind since she first kissed Edward. "Are we… just friends?"

A single eyebrow crooked up on Edward's forehead. After a few moments of silence, he let out a long breath. "What do _you_ think we are, Isabella?"

The use of her full name usually annoyed Bella but Edward managed to make it seem important, almost regal, and she couldn't help the shiver that scaled down her spine. It reminded her of the first time they'd met and the first few times they'd worked in a studio together.

"I think," she said boldly, "that we're not what I want us to be."

The waiter arrived then, with side salads and a seared tuna dish they had asked to share. As soon as he left, Edward took a drink of water, using the pause to decide how to approach the topic Bella had brought up.

"What is it, exactly, you want us to be?" he questioned. He kept his face blank.

Bella's eyes narrowed in frustration. She knew he wasn't stupid. "I think you know."

Edward set his glass down and leaned forward, his eyes lighting up with the flickering of the candle on the table. "Tell me," he said in a low voice that caressed Bella's skin. "I want to hear it."

"I don't want us to be _just friends_," Bella said in a tone that fought against his.

"Is that why you ran away from me at the club?"

The question caught Bella off-guard. Leaning back in her seat – away from hypnotizing green – she floundered. "I didn't – What do you – _You_ walked away from _me_!"

"After I chased you to dance," Edward said simply. He picked up a fork and speared some lettuce, moving casually, like he wasn't having a conversation that could potentially change his life. "You saw me before then, Isabella, or did you forget that moment at the bar?"

She remembered – of course she did. Edward had looked amazing while he stood with his friends but she had dragged Angela away the second she saw him setting his beer down and excusing himself from his group. She knew he would make his way to her.

"I didn't run," she argued meekly but it sounded like a lie to her own ears. Edward, who was slowly chewing on the bite of salad he'd just taken, merely stared at her as if he were waiting for something. She tried a different tactic. "I was with friends."

"As was I." He stood slightly to move his chair a little closer to Bella's, shifting his plate and drink on the circular table to accommodate his new seating. He lifted a hand to the table where he placed it on top of Bella's fingers. "I came to you."

"And then left," she continued. "I wanted you to kiss me," she blurted out.

His fingers left a trail of fire on her skin as he traced a path from her fingers to her elbow. The fiery path continued up to the curve of her shoulder before he pressed two fingers against the beating pulse of her neck. His mouth curved into a smile that was both dangerous and beautiful.

"If I'm not mistaken, I _did_."

"Not where I wanted," Bella said breathlessly, her voice catching at her confession.

As if her words burned him, Edward's hand shot away from Bella. Awkwardness settled around the table while they finished the salads and Edward began plating the main course. While he did that, he cleared his throat. Bella looked up from the artwork she was attempting to create on the rim of her plate with the use of balsamic vinaigrette.

"At the risk of being repetitive, I want to say again that you really _were_ beautiful on stage tonight – a beautiful ballerina." He paused before letting out a chuckle. "My little Bellarina."

Bella groaned at the nickname. "My father used to – _your_ little Bellarina?"

A humming sound emerged from Edward's throat. "Perhaps that's a bit premature of me to say but I can't help it." His eyelids lowered to half-mast, making Bella think of late night gazes and the touches that would accompany them. "You call to me, like a wicked siren from shore. The way your body moves, Bella," his voice trailed off.

"What?" Bella asked, unsure if she wanted to hear the answer or not. "What did you see tonight, Edward? When I was on that stage – what did you see?"

"A dancer," he answered automatically.

"No. That's not all and you know it." Bella wasn't sure where the bravado was coming from but she suddenly needed to know his answer. "We were all dancers up there. What did you see when you watched _me_ – not Leah or Irina or any other girl, but _me_?"

The noise of the restaurant seemed to fade away. All Bella could focus on was Edward and the way he drew himself up in his seat like a prince holding court. His tongue peeked out for a quick second to brush against his upper lip. He was gorgeous and stunning.

"I saw a woman who knew her body, a person who knew the beauty and grace and passion of every move she made."

He leaned forward again and Bella found herself moving closer to him. She wondered, briefly, if there was a male equivalent of a siren.

"Do you want to know what I see now, Isabella?"

Her mouth parted, her heart raced, and all she could do was nod.

"I see an innocent face."

The pads of his fingers skimmed across her cheekbone.

"I see a sinful body."

Blunt nails left faint red tracks down her skin to the base of her neck where he could trace the jut of her bone.

"I see the epitome of sexuality."

His gaze dropped to the line of her shirt where the curves of her breasts peeked out from beneath the fabric.

Bella was frozen in her seat. She was aware of every breath she took, every movement her body made. Next to her, Edward's eyes moved from her chest back up to meet her eyes.

"You," Bella began but had to pause to clear her throat. "You see that? All of that?"

"Oh, yes," Edward said. "I see beautiful bodies every day, Bella. It's part of the industry. But you – you have something about you that makes me want to forget the past few years." His fingers spread out over her collar, his palm flattening against her skin, warmth rising between them. "I haven't noticed a dancer this way since I was just another dancer, training in a foreign country."

His _rule_ flickered into Bella's mind and she wanted to yell at him, beg him to give her an answer, demand that he stop being a terrible person intent on teasing her. She couldn't though, not when her skin prickled and her bones liquefied at the look in his eyes and from the heat of his touch.

"She hurt you," Bella said softly. "She's talked about you in interviews."

Edward paused before he nodded. Slowly, he withdrew his hand. Bella lamented the loss immediately.

"Are you done?" he asked with a nod toward her half-full plate. Bella nodded half-heartedly. She watched as Edward threw a pile of bills onto the table – much more than she expected their bill actually _was_ – and stood. He held a hand out to her and when her fingers touched his palm, he tightened his grip. Silently, he led her out of the restaurant and into one of the cabs lining the street.

"Edward," Bella began to say his name but found she was unsure of what to say.

"It's late," Edward said quietly. In the backseat of the cab, he pulled her closer and slipped an arm around her shoulders. "You have an early show tomorrow."

"I'm not her," Bella blurted out. "I'm _here_, not in Moscow."

"For now," Edward said, still keeping his voice low. His fingers brushed against her upper arm.

She wanted to tell him she'd never leave the city. Part of her wanted to reassure him that she would talk to him about such a decision if they were in a relationship. It could be a lie, though. Dancing in a prestigious company was her lifelong dream and not all of them were in New York.

"To answer your question," he said, cutting into her thoughts. She lifted her face to look at him. "No."

"No?" She fought to understand the word. There was so much in her mind that it confused her.

Edward's head dipped down as the cab paused at a red light. His breath ghosted over her cheek as he spoke. "I don't think of you as just a friend, Isabella."

"What do you think of me as?" she asked in a shaky voice.

"Much… Much… More."

His lips on hers were soft but demanding. She tasted the light spice of the salad on his tongue as he tasted the space behind her teeth. The arm around her shoulder tightened and curled inwards so that Bella had to turn her body completely. There was scruff along his jaw and slightly down his neck. The tiny scrapes felt invigorating on her palm. He pulled away for a moment before pressing kisses down the side of her face. His far hand had crossed over his stomach to palm her waist.

All Bella could do was gasp as she fought to catch her breath.

"Hey, you two," the gruff voice of the driver made them turn their heads to the front. "This the hotel, yeah?"

A dipped head confirmed the hotel for Edward and he pulled away from Bella slowly, his hand dragging over her stomach to fish out the wallet in his back pocket. He paid the driver and helped Bella out of the cab.

As they stood outside the hotel doors, Edward brushed a thumb beneath her left eye. "Much more," he whispered.

* * *

><p><em>Thank you to oOza for her beta work and artisticwonder for pre-reading. They truly help shape this story.<em>

_As always, thank you to everyone who continues to read and review and recommend! Work is so crazy right now and I apologize for not replying directly. I'll try to catch up, I swear._


	15. Artist

_Stephenie Meyer owns all TWILIGHT characters. The names "American Ballet Theatre" and "ABT" are registered trademarks of Ballet Theatre Foundation, Inc._

_Though I've done as much research as possible regarding the ballet world, please know that I have taken some liberties for the purpose of entertainment._

_If you'd like, please visit my blog to see the "enhanced" version of this chapter - www. ficarious. com  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER FIFTEEN<br>ARTIST**

"_It takes an athlete to dance, but an artist to be a dancer."  
>~ Shanna LaFleur ~<em>

**TIME OUT NEW YORK  
>DANCE<strong>

**Dazzling Dozen**  
>Why the world should pay attention to this season's ABT II dancers <em>By James Shard<em>

September marks the beginning of a new school year for most teenagers but for the dozen talented members of American Ballet Theatre's ABT II Company, it's the beginning of a grueling touring season. ABT II started their tour early this season – the first performance in Rhode Island happened two weeks ago – but the dancers are about to embark on a months-long journey that will either end with an invitation to join a company or in tears on a plane ride home.

Jasper Whitlock, Director of ABT II and co-choreographer of the company's original composition this year, says, "This is, by far, one of the most talented groups we've had since I began overseeing this company, and that's saying a lot considering how many of our former dancers have gone on to ABT, San Francisco, and Paris Opera, among other fantastic companies."

This season's group is a mix of returning dancers from last year and a slew of talented men and women from around the globe. At the top of the pyramid are Leah Clearwater and Riley Biers. Clearwater, a native New Yorker who is in her second year with ABT II, practically has her name in the _corps de ballet_ for American Ballet Theatre. Though she was offered a coveted spot with the company's main dancers last year, she opted to continue training for one more season, a decision that has led to controversial debate in the industry. On the opposite end of the spectrum, Biers is the standout newcomer from Australia, where he studied at The Australian Ballet School. With clean, strong lines, and a personality that shines through every move, Biers seems to be on his way to joining the ranks of Edward Cullen, Jose Manuel Carreño, Carlos Acosta, and Manuel Legris.

Also returning are Angela Weber, Lauren Mallory, and Alec Gemellofuoco. All three have improved from last year with Gemellofuoco showing the most progress after attending a ballet intensive with La Scala Theatre Ballet School. In a recent interview, the young dancer has stated, "I loved La Scala. As much as I enjoy being in New York, Italy is my home. My sister loves dancing with La Scala and I hope to join her one day."

Among the new dancers is Isabella Swan from Washington – a gem within the company though not for the reasons one might expect. While Swan is as graceful as her namesake (a role that is not listed on her short repertoire), her dancing belies the years of rigorous classical training and showcases, instead, a fluidity that can be seen in the most prestigious contemporary dance companies such as the Martha Graham Dance Company and Complexions. In Rhode Island College's newspaper, _The Anchor_, the review of ABT II's performance said of Swan: "Isabella Swan is a beautiful dancer. Her _pas de deux_ with Riley Biers was the highlight of the night though it leaned more toward a lyrical style with ballet and _en pointe_ elements. The style, often frowned upon in classical training, only exemplifies her strengths and beauty."

Benjamin Aeron, Peter Arrogando, Embry Call, Laurent Diamdecache, Irina Krásnadca, and Bree Tanner round out the group that is quickly being known as "The Dazzling Dozen" in the dance industry. Representatives from the top ballet companies across the globe are already planning on attending ABT II's final showcase weekend in early April where the company will perform new works, the classic stories, and solos over two days before making the decision that will change their lives.

* * *

><p><em>Thank you to oOza for her beta work and artisticwonder for pre-reading. They truly help shape this story.<em>

_Yes. I know what you all wanted to read but it was not in the timeline... Yet._


	16. Move

_Stephenie Meyer owns all TWILIGHT characters. The names "American Ballet Theatre" and "ABT" are registered trademarks of Ballet Theatre Foundation, Inc._

_Though I've done as much research as possible regarding the ballet world, please know that I have taken some liberties for the purpose of entertainment._

_I apologize for skipping last week. To make up for it, here's Chapter 16 a day early!  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER SIXTEEN<br>MOVE**

"_To touch, to move, to inspire – this is the true gift of dance."  
>~ Aubrey Lynch ~<em>

Bella's eyes read the article.

Then read it again.

And again.

She hadn't even known the company was going to get a write-up from **Time Out New York** and the words of the small article swam before her eyes. She tried to focus on the good but only a few words stuck out:

_The style, often frowned upon in classical training_

_often frowned upon_

She dropped the magazine on the table in front of her. Her elbows leaned on the table, carrying the slight weight of her head on her hands. It had been three weeks since Rhode Island – one since the article was written, it seemed – and so much had changed already. That night had ended in front of the hotel but Edward had visited the backstage area the next day with a wink and a kiss that made half of the dancers catcall. Edward attempted to have Bella ride back into the city with him but Jasper had put his foot down and said absolutely not. He had no reason to stop Edward from taking her back to the apartment, though, and everything had taken off from there.

A shift in the air caught Bella's attention, dragging her away from memories, and she turned her head to see Edward shuffling from the kitchen into the living room. Without a word, he began moving the coffee table to the side of the room, but not before picking up Bella's cup of tea and placing it in her hands. She took it but said nothing, instead choosing to look back down at the article.

Edward paused before he said, "It's a good article."

"You read it?" Bella swallowed nervously.

"Last night," he replied. He stood in the center of the living room and stretched his arms up. The t-shirt he was wearing rose up, the white fabric skimming against the top of plain grey pajama pants. As he shifted his hips and bent his upper body from side to side, he studied Bella's face. "What's wrong?"

She shrugged in response.

Edward's arms dropped to his sides. "Come here," he said, his voice sharpening a little. With a roll of her eyes, Bella stood and walked toward him, leaving the magazine on the couch. "Did you stretch?"

"When I woke up," Bella said warily. She jutted her hip out to bump his. "You were still sleeping."

"Mm-hmm," he said with a roll of his eyes. "Knee up."

She stared at him but he just stared back, his eyes both patient and determined. With a sigh, Bella lifted her knee so that her thigh was a perfect 90-degree angle from her body. Edward's hand was warm on her skin. Fingers pressed into the cartilage surround her knee as he cupped the back of it. Her mind flashed to the night before when his hands had been higher on her leg.

"Position your foot, Isabella," he reminded her in a sharp tone. "Tighten your hips."

"Yeah, that's not all you want me to tighten," she murmured. His fingers squeezed her leg and she looked up to see him cocking an eyebrow at her. With a slow blink, she corrected her positioning. "Better?" she asked with a sweet smile.

"Not yet," Edward said to her. "Balance."

He pressed the hand on her leg inward, forcing Bella to both tighten her stance and relax into his touch. Edward's palm, still cold from the glass of juice he'd had in the kitchen, moved up, making Bella's leg extend out at a diagonal.

"You sure you stretched?"

Bella nodded and bit her lip when Edward continued to push on her leg. Her torso naturally shifted to the side but she tightened her abdominal muscles and kept as upright as possible. Her legs formed a nearly perfect 180-degree angle. Her muscles burned but in a way that she loved.

"Not many people can do this," Edward said conversationally. When Bella frowned at him, his left hand wrapped around her ankle. Slowly, he let go, splaying his fingers over the muscles of her leg and creating a trail over her skin. "In fact, not many dancers can do this so easily."

"What can I say? I'm bendy." The words were supposed to sound annoyed but her voice was too breathless.

He tilted her some more, almost roughly, and repositioned her so that her body created a perfect _arabesque penchée._ Without a warning, Edward grabbed the ankle that was up in the air and pushed, causing Bella's leg to swing back down to the floor. His hands found her waist and he lifted. The sudden movement jarred Bella but her body reacted instinctively. Her back arched and she felt the curve of his shoulder brush against her spine.

Edward flexed his arms before bringing her back down. He twisted his wrists slightly to direct her body to the side. The shift of his hold registered in Bella's mind and she followed the movement. Her body moved diagonally next to Edward's body and she crossed her ankles, keeping her legs straight as she was angled sharply.

The lifts happened so quickly that Bella wasn't sure they actually happened until she opened her eyes to realize her face was dangerously close to the ground. She hadn't even known her eyes had shut. Her heart was pounding. When Edward placed her back on her feet, she felt wobbly, but she promptly spun around and smacked him against his chest.

"What the hell, Edward?" she asked incredulously. "What was that? Are you trying to injure me?"

"Of course not," Edward answered with a scoff. "You're not just _bendy_, Bella. You're _intuitive_."

Bella didn't say anything.

With a sigh, Edward continued. "You're very talented. Not many dancers can adapt to a new partner and you have the ability to understand movements when they're thrown at you."

"So?" Bella's head was muddled with confusion.

Edward's hands lifted, his palms cupping her cheeks. His thumbs brushed the skin below her eyes. "So… Just because they said you're more lyrical than ballet doesn't mean you aren't a brilliant ballerina."

At his words, Bella's shoulders sagged. She knew he'd know exactly what was bothering her. Since Rhode Island, they'd grown increasingly close, both physically and emotionally. After almost a month of sly looks, late-night dinners, and sleepovers, Edward was becoming eerily good at understanding Bella's mind.

"The style often frowned upon in classical training," Bella recited the phrase that was beginning to make her rethink her entire career.

Edward's hands dropped to Bella's shoulders. He toyed with one of the straps of the tank top she wore. "They also mentioned your name next to two _amazing_ dance companies," he pointed out.

"_Contemporary_ dance companies, Edward," she retorted quickly. "Where was I mentioned for ABT? Opéra national? Moscow?"

For a second, Edward's eyes glazed at the name of the Russian company. He shook his head and the slight pain that Bella had seen disappeared. "Any of those places would be lucky to have you. And any of the contemporaries would fight for you. There's nothing wrong with that."

Bella let out a groan and pulled away from Edward. She plopped back down on the couch and picked up the magazine. Before she could read the article yet again, it disappeared from her grasp and made a fluttering sound when Edward threw it toward the middle of the living room.

"Stop worrying about this. It's _one_ article – the _first_, most likely, of many – and it's only the start of the tour. Things will keep evolving and so will you."

"I _can't_ stop –"

Edward practically fell on top of her as he leaned down to silence her. The only reason he didn't crush her was the fact that his hands were gripping the back of the couch, his arms framing her face, resting on her shoulders. Bella's hands settled on his waist. Her palms slid beneath his sleep shirt for a brief moment before she wrapped the fabric around her fingers and tugged. The motion made Edward's elbows bend and he let out a chuckle as Bella slid sideways so she was lying against the well-worth leather.

"You done?" Edward asked.

Her brows furrowed. "I was just starting."

"Worrying," he corrected himself. "Are you done _worrying_?"

"Not yet." She gave him an impish grin before she pulled him down completely. His body aligned with hers while Edward kissed her parted lips, capturing the puffs of breath she let out with each tiny gasp.

When he pulled away, his eyes were a darker shade of green. She knew that color, had seen it multiple times over the past few weeks. It made her think of the hungry gaze he would give her from between her legs, of the scratch of blunt nails over her hipbones. Bella clawed at the back of his shirt and parted her knees wider to cradle Edward's torso closer to her.

Bella broke away only to throw his shirt to the floor before she welcomed his warmth on top of her again. Limbs tangled together. Smooth, toned muscle moved over her, creating a delicious friction that made her rock against him. His fingers were skilled at removing her clothes and then she felt the stretch of her body taking him in, the push of his hips against hers. Hot air breathed over the dampening flesh of her neck.

The leather warmed against her back but she didn't care that it would hurt to peel herself away from the fabric later. All she cared about was the way Edward's body twisted against hers, about the sounds that meant he was close to coming apart at the seams. Her hands moved to the sides of his face and she lifted his head up from the crook of her neck and leaned up, nipping at his bottom lip, at his chin.

He came with a grunt and a severe push of his body into hers. Bella's legs trembled, her muscles coiled in anticipation of a release. Edward pulled away from her and reached down to touch her intimately, to press inside her again, bringing the static of their connection high up before she felt like an explosion went off in her body.

They stayed on the couch after, two bodies pressed tight in the small space. By the time Edward shifted and said they should move before Jasper came back from Maria's, Bella felt relaxed – a little _too _relaxed, considering she had to leave for her yoga class and body conditioning session in an hour.

Together, they stood and gathered up the clothes that littered the living room. As Bella followed Edward back toward his bedroom, she couldn't help but glance at the magazine, still a half-open mess where Edward had haphazardly thrown it down. With a sigh, she picked it up and smoothed the pages down before she rolled the magazine into a cylinder. In Edward's bedroom, she paused at her overnight bag and slid the copy in between her leotard and a warm-up shirt before joining Edward in the shower.

_Often frowned upon_.

_Often._

Bella couldn't help but think of the words over and over again.

* * *

><p><em>Thank you to oOza for her beta work and artisticwonder &amp; shpwhitney for pre-reading. This one went through a few edits!<br>_

_I'm going to do my best to continue the posting schedule but work has been really crazy. That's not an excuse; it's a seriously sad truth. I barely have time to sleep right now._


	17. Know

_Stephenie Meyer owns all TWILIGHT characters. The names "American Ballet Theatre" and "ABT" are registered trademarks of Ballet Theatre Foundation, Inc._

_Though I've done as much research as possible regarding the ballet world, please know that I have taken some liberties for the purpose of entertainment._

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER SEVENTEEN<br>KNOW**

"_To dance is to know one's self alone and to celebrate it."  
>~ Sherman Paul ~<em>

Edward stood at the center of the rehearsal studio. His hands rested lightly on his hips as he lifted his left knee to flex his ankle – back and forth, around, around, back and forth. Bringing a hand up to the back of his neck, he massaged the tension at the top of his spine and let out a giant breath.

It was too soon.

It also couldn't come soon enough.

"You're still here?" a voice asked from the open doorway. Edward turned his head, letting his hand drop back down to his side, and gave Rosalie a small smile. She was still dressed in a leotard and knit warmers that covered her legs from ankles to thighs. Edward knew she had a later class tonight since she wasn't scheduled to perform for another two days.

"I needed some time to myself," he answered. Rosalie's eyes widened slightly and she made to leave but Edward stopped her with a shake of his head. "It's fine. You're fine."

"Excited for tomorrow?" Rosalie pushed off the doorway, this time to walk in. Her bare feet padded softly against the floor. "I know you love teaching the little ones."

Edward couldn't help the smile that formed on his lips. He _was_ looking forward to the weekend. ABT II was scheduled to perform in Newton, Pennsylvania, but only at night. Before then, the group would get their first taste of teaching the new generation of dancers when they took over some of the children's classes at The Pennsylvania School of Performing Arts.

"I can't wait," he admitted. His smile fell for a moment and Rosalie caught it.

"What?"

Walking toward the _barre_ where his bag was, Edward brought his foot up to his butt, stretching out the muscles in his leg. He slipped a finger between canvas and skin to take off his ballet shoe before doing the same on the other side.

"The group has Monday off."

"Okay," Rosalie said slowly. She joined her friend near the mirror and sat down to roll her leg warmers down and pull them off. Her head shot up, her eyes sparkling with mischief. "Are you planning something for your little dancer?" she teased.

"She asked if I would be interested in seeing **Midsummer** in Philly. It's there this weekend." He spoke blandly.

Rosalie paused from flexing her toes. "You like **Midsummer**. Did you guys get tickets already? Can't you use your connections for good seats?"

"I found great seats," Edward muttered.

"So what's with the sullen mood?" She stood up and kicked her foot out at him before yanking a pair of jeans out of her bag to wear.

Edward stood straight; feet shoulder width apart, with his hands on his hips. If Rosalie didn't know any better, she could have sworn he was posing for a portrait. She watched as he breathed in and let it out in a long _whoosh_.

He remembered looking up the performance after Bella mentioned that she'd love to see it, if the two of them could swing it. **A Midsummer Night's Dream** was one of his favorite shows to watch, but his heart had stuttered a bit when he saw the company that was affiliated for this particular show in Philadelphia.

"It's with Moscow."

Rosalie just stared at him, waiting.

"The role of Hermia will be played by Jessica Stanley," he said in a mock announcer voice. He groaned. "Just my luck, huh?"

After a few moments, Rosalie walked over to Edward and placed a hand on his back in a comforting gesture. "It's been a long time," she said quietly. "I thought you were over it."

"I am!" he said forcefully. Softer, he repeated himself, "I am."

"And you and Bella look like you're on your way to something good."

"We are," he agreed. He shook his head. "This is the first time I'll see her perform live since we were in Paris together."

"Are you worried about what'll happen when you see her dance again?"

"Yes. No. Maybe." Edward ran both of his hands through his hair, squeezing his fingers against the locks. "Fuck." He took another deep breath and let go of his hair, instead lacing his fingers behind his neck. His head tilted backwards. "She hurt me back then but it wasn't… I can't blame her, not really. It just… Hurt. I loved her."

"You were young," Rosalie said bluntly. "You're _still_ young."

"Doesn't mean I don't know what love is," Edward bit out, anger flashing in his eyes.

"I didn't say you didn't," Rosalie said with a raised eyebrow. "But you _were_ young and your career was just starting. So was hers. You two weren't meant to be together."

There was a crack in the ceiling that Edward followed with his eyes. As his gaze neared the corner where the ceiling met the wall, he asked Rosalie a question that had been plaguing his mind ever since he gave in and kissed Bella. "If Bella chooses a company _not_ in New York, does that mean we're not meant to be together either?"

When Rosalie didn't answer right away, Edward turned his head to face her. She looked deep in thought but she finally spoke. "The day of auditions – you wanted to give her one year with ABT II, but you only said it about her. Why?"

"Because –"

"The truth," Rosalie interrupted.

"She was beautiful. And she reminded me of Jess."

"Does she still?"

Edward's mouth twisted into a grimace. "No."

"Why not?" she continued to press.

"Jess was too focused."

"So's Bella. Dance comes first for her." Rosalie stepped away from Edward and stared at him. "Dance comes first for all of us, in a way."

"You're with Royce," Edward pointed out, seemingly out of nowhere. "You're in a stable relationship despite your career."

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "Royce is with me _because_ I'm a dancer. I wouldn't be surprised if he broke our engagement if I hurt myself."

"Really?" Edward was surprised.

"Not the point," Rosalie said with a wave of her hand. "The point _is_ – Bella says she loves dance more than anything. All dancers will say that; it's ingrained in our minds that it's the _only_ thing we should say, but if it came down to it? She'd be like you or me or Maria or any of us that know better. Dance is important but it's not the only thing we have in our lives. She'll do what's right for her but she won't push aside her family and friends or _her boyfriend_ for the hell of it."

"Jess did," Edward said slowly.

"And you need to stop thinking that she and Bella are the same person." She pointed a finger at Edward. "You wanted to give her a year because you were scared. You saw something in her that the rest of us saw – a drive to be better and someone who loves dance like she can't live without it. You wanted to give her a year because a year was all _you'd_ be able to handle."

Edward smirked. "Clearly, I didn't last that long."

"No." Rosalie couldn't help but smile. "And you won't last much longer _with_ her unless you put it out of your mind that she's going across the world in a few months. Stop freaking out about it. Whatever happens will happen and both of you are stubborn enough to make a relationship work."

Her words made sense but he couldn't let go of his worries easily. He'd never fallen for someone so quickly and the thought of losing her, even temporarily, was enough to make his head spin. His relationship with Jessica had been a convenient affair between two American students but he'd grown to love her despite how young they were. What he had now, with Bella, was entirely different. It made him more nervous about the relationship.

Suddenly, he wanted to see her.

He _needed_ to see her.

* * *

><p><em>Thank you to oOza for her beta work and artisticwonder for pre-reading.<em>


	18. Translation

_Stephenie Meyer owns all TWILIGHT characters. The names "American Ballet Theatre" and "ABT" are registered trademarks of Ballet Theatre Foundation, Inc._

_The chapters to this story will tend to gravitate toward the shorter length. I've done as much research as possible regarding the ballet world but please know that I have also taken some liberties for the purpose of entertainment._

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER EIGHTEEN<br>TRANSLATION**

"_Dancing is the most beautiful of the arts because it is no mere translation or abstraction from life. It is life itself.  
>~ Havelock Ellis ~<em>

The music was sometimes haunting, sometimes whimsical, but always intense. Felix Mendelssohn's compositions wrapped around Bella and tucked her into warmth. The costumes were beautiful – everything from the pale dresses of the faeries that glittered with rhinestones to the bold, red dress that clothed Hermia. The company from Moscow was flawless, taking George Balanchine's choreography to new heights.

From her seat in the first row of the balcony, Bella was mesmerized. She leaned forward as though that would take her closer to the dancing. Edward's hand was low on her back, keeping her grounded as she felt herself getting lost in the music, in the show.

By the time the lights came up for intermission, Bella felt like she was in some sort of shock from the wonder she had just seen. Turning to Edward, she was about to launch into a discussion with him when she saw the glazed look in his eyes. With a frown, she brought a hand up to his face.

"You okay?" she asked.

Edward blinked and his eyes cleared. He brought a hand up and encircled her wrist with his fingers. Shifting her hand over to his lips, he kissed her fingers. "Yeah. I'm okay." She felt the movement of his mouth and couldn't help but smile. "Feel like getting a drink?"

"I'm too young to drink," Bella said in a teasing tone but she stood up and smoothed the back of her dress down.

Edward stood as well and held her hand as he walked out into the main area. There was already a line winding around the bar but he joined it after pulling Bella to his side. "Are you enjoying it so far?"

"Yes!" she said exuberantly. "I love this production of it." She paused and leaned her chin on his chest. She looked up. "What's it like for you? Seeing her again, I mean?"

She had been surprised to see Jessica's name in the program before the show, had felt slightly guilty that she never thought to check the cast list when she asked Edward if they could go. Of all companies to do a show in Philly when they were somewhat in the area, she never expected it to be Moscow. When Edward told her that he knew, she felt more than a little stupid but he had told her it wasn't a problem, that she couldn't have known, and that it wouldn't have mattered if she did.

"It's like watching another ballet," Edward answered. When Bella gave him a dubious look, he chuckled and leaned down to kiss her quickly. "It was a little jarring when she first came on stage but that was it. I swear."

"Edward, right?" A voice asked from behind them. "Edward Cullen?"

Bella peeked around Edward's arm to see who was calling him and her eyes widened. The man was the epitome of tall, dark, and handsome. And he was one of the most well-known models in the world.

"Felix Wilkes," she blurted out. She felt Edward's body freeze and turned her face back to him. "Um."

Edward saved her from saying anything else by turning around with a smile plastered on his face. "Hello," he said blandly. "Do I know you?"

The smile on Felix's mouth grew. "Not officially but Jess talks about you a lot – says you were the best thing to happen to her before I came along." Edward stared at him in confusion. "Sorry. I'm Felix Wilkes –"

"International model," Bella whispered from where she hid herself against Edward's shirt.

"—Jessica Stanley's fiancé," he finished.

Tension surrounded them and Edward realized that Felix's hand hung in the air between them. He shook it quickly. "Nice to meet you," he said through gritted teeth.

"Nice to meet _you_," Felix said with a laugh. "I feel like I know you with all the stories I've heard about Paris from Jess."

Bella could feel the stiffness in Edward's body and she smoothed over his stomach in what she hoped was a calming manner.

"You two should come backstage after the show. I'm sure she'd be thrilled to see you."

"Edward," Bella whispered his name when he didn't say anything right away. When he still said nothing, Bella took a deep breath and faced Felix. "We'll have to see if we can with the time after the show. We need to make our way back to New York tonight. Two hours. Tiring." She made a show of pretending to fall asleep against Edward before she realized she probably looked silly.

Felix finally seemed to notice Edward's lack of interest. He nodded and gave Bella a smile. "Well, I'll put his name and yours on her list when I go back there. And you are?"

"Bella Swan," she answered automatically. Edward's arm tightened around her. "Thank you," she said, trying to sound gracious. She turned back to Edward. "Do you still want that drink?"

"No," he said and Bella could hear the relief in his voice. "I'm good. Let's head back." He nodded at Felix who gave him a shaky smile back.

Once they were back in their seats, Bella reached over and took Edward's hands. "Are you okay?" she asked again. Part of her wanted to feel affronted that hearing Jessica's name had made Edward somewhat catatonic but she knew that wasn't _actually_ the case. "Edward?"

"Engaged," he said. "She's… engaged."

"Is that a problem?" she couldn't help but ask. She kept threading their fingers together and untangling them. "I mean –"

"No. _No_," he said. "Not in… not because I'm… I just never thought she'd get engaged."

"Why not?"

"I always thought that _she_ thought it would distract her, that she only wanted," he trailed off.

"To dance?" Bella asked softly. She tugged at his fingers until he looked at her. "A girl can have both, you know." She tapped out a nonsensical rhythm on his palm. "You remember when you came over last week? After you talked to Rosalie?"

"Yeah."

"I told you then what I wanted," she reminded him. "That hasn't changed in the past couple of days."

"I'm sorry," he apologized. "Fuck, you must think I'm pathetic."

She actually laughed and leaned up to kiss his cheek. "I'd never think that. A little confused, sometimes, maybe, but never pathetic."

"I'm not… Jessica doesn't…"

"I know," Bella reassured him. She gave him a broad smile. "I know where I stand with you." She blinked, studying Edward's face for a moment. "We should go backstage."

"What?"

Her laugh was light and set Edward at ease. "You should see her, Edward. Maybe you'll get her out of your system."

He frowned. "She's not _in_ my system."

"Edward," she said reproachfully. "We should go back."

"Maybe," he mumbled. The lights began to dim again and he kissed Bella's head, whispering into her hair, "You're amazing."

He may have said the words but Bella felt anything _but_ amazing. For the remainder of the show, she felt nervous and jittery. She wasn't sure why she insisted that Edward see the woman he was once in love with, but she knew it needed to be done. He needed closure even if he swore he was over Jessica. Maybe he was but he had to see her.

Bella knew this would probably be the only chance Edward would have to talk to her. It made her feel a little ill to think about facing Jessica because there was no way she'd throw him backstage without being by his side but she knew where she stood with him. She'd flat-out told him last week how important he was to her and he'd been more than enthusiastic in his response.

By the time they were giving a standing ovation to the dancers, Bella was ready for Edward to talk to Jessica and leave. As they walked up the stairs, Bella tugged on his hand. "Backstage?"

Edward let out a sigh. "Why are you so adamant about this?"

"Because you need it," she retorted. She tucked herself into Edward's side and slid her arms around his waist. It made for a slightly awkward walk but she wanted him to know she was there. "You'll be fine."

With another sigh, Edward nodded. "You're annoying sometimes, you know that?" But he leaned down and kissed the top of her head to show he was teasing.

Bella let go of his body with her left arm and reached up to grasp his hand that was settled over her shoulder. She _could_ be annoying but it was for his own good. That's what she kept telling herself, anyway.

* * *

><p><em>Thank you to oOza for her beta work and artisticwonder for pre-reading (and catching a few things as well!).<em>

_Just a quick correction from Chapter 17 – __**A Midsummer Night's Dream **__is actually in Philly for just the weekend. I don't know how I messed that one up but a ballet friend of mine was kind enough to inform me that shows are usually performed over a few days. While I wasn't thinking of __**Midsummer**__ being performed every day over two weeks, they don't stay in a town that long. If you reread the chapter, Edward mentions that the show is in Philly 'this weekend.'_


	19. Beyond

_Stephenie Meyer owns all TWILIGHT characters. The names "American Ballet Theatre" and "ABT" are registered trademarks of Ballet Theatre Foundation, Inc._

_The chapters to this story will tend to gravitate toward the shorter length. I've done as much research as possible regarding the ballet world but please know that I have also taken some liberties for the purpose of entertainment._

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER NINETEEN<br>BEYOND**

"_Remember that dance has a dimension beyond the physical."  
>~ Dance Magazine ~<em>

He expected to feel…

_Something_.

If Edward was being honest with himself, he expected some sort of troubling emotion to hit him when he saw Jessica backstage. Part of him worried that he'd feel a tightening in his stomach or chest when he saw her up close, like maybe seeing her would catapult him back to his teenage years of sneaking into studios after rehearsal and learning about girls. Another part of him dreaded the idea that he wasn't as over her as he told others and that Bella would see it immediately. The biggest part of him thought he would be jealous – because she was engaged or because she was with someone after she once told him he wasn't enough for her, he wasn't entirely sure.

Instead, he felt nothing.

"Jessica." He said her name simply and it rolled off his tongue without fanfare. "Wonderful job."

With a robe draped around her, Jessica stood and gave Edward a smile that looked rehearsed, faked. "Thank you so much." Her hands on his shoulders were light as she leaned up and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. "It's so surprising to see you." Her words were stilted, Edward noticed, as though she were a robot reading lines.

"You okay?"

"Of course." When she stepped away, she moved to Felix's side and slid an arm around his waist. "Did you like the performance? This was always one of your favorite shows."

"You remember," he said in a surprised tone.

The corners of her mouth tugged down for a moment before she blinked and nodded. "I wouldn't forget." For a moment, her eyes glazed over, like she was lost in memories. A second later, she seemed to notice the girl at Edward's side. "I'm sorry. I haven't introduced myself. Jessica Stanley."

"Bella Swan," Bella replied. "It was a beautiful production. You looked great."

"Swan," Jessica mused. Her eyes moved down Bella's frame and back up. "Are you a dancer?" She glanced at Edward briefly. Bella nodded in response. "It must be terrible to have the name Swan in this industry. Everyone will always wonder if you'll make a beautiful Odette."

Despite the smile on her face, Edward heard the cutting bitterness in Jessica's words. Without stopping to think, he raised an eyebrow at her and spit the words out. "Still not good enough for that starring role, Jessica?"

It was a low blow and he knew it but he refused to let her talk down to his girlfriend. Hurt flashed in Jessica's eyes as she, no doubt, remembered the time she was told that she would never portray the coveted role of Odette unless she focused on her craft 100 percent.

That had been the start of their relationship's decline.

Felix, who hadn't said anything during the reunion, cleared his throat. "Jess, we should go. You're probably dead on your feet after tonight."

"Yes, you're right," she said automatically. She gave the other couple another smile, a large show of her teeth that made Edward wonder if there was a reporter behind him. "Edward, it was very nice seeing you again after so many years." Her eyes shifted to Bella. "I suppose your taste never changed. It's good to know I've made such an impact in your life."

Edward's eyes widened, fire rushing through his veins. "How dare –"

"Edward." Bella's voice was quiet but firm. "We have a long drive."

Her words were plain but even Edward couldn't ignore the hidden command in them. Still tense, he gave Jessica and Felix a terse nod, flinching in surprise when Bella placed a hand over his chest and tilted her face up.

"And I have plans for you."

"Bella?"

Instead of answer, Bella turned her head and smirked in Jessica's direction. "In case you were wondering, you didn't have an impact in his bed. That's all me. Let's go, Edward."

Stunned, Edward let himself be pulled out of the dressing room, down the halls, and back out onto the Philadelphia streets. Immediately, Bella let go of Edward's wrist and started shaking her wrists out. Edward could only watch her.

"Oh my God. Oh my _God_. Did I just say that? I really just said that." She began fanning her face. Edward could see the flush on the apples of her cheeks, even in the dim lighting of streetlamps. She turned to him. "I'm so sorry," she blurted out. "I didn't mean, well, I mean, I _did_, but I didn't mean to say it _out loud_ and –"

He cupped her cheeks and brought his mouth down to hers, kissing her silent. Bella froze and the heat in her face faded. When Edward pulled away, she let out a small groan before her eyes shot open and she looked around nervously.

"I can't believe you said that to her."

"I'm so –"

"You're so fucking sexy when you're defensive."

Bella paused. "I am?"

Though he kept his palms against her face, Edward looked up and paused when he saw the lit-up sign across the street. "You weren't committed to getting back to your apartment tonight, were you?"

"No." She turned her head and nipped at the heel of his hand. "I was more committed to getting back to _your _apartment." Her eyes widened. "God, what is _wrong_ with me tonight?" She shook her head. "Why are you asking?"

The right side of Edward's mouth pulled up into a smirk and he looked back down at Bella. "I think a sleepover is a fantastic idea."

Bella's face scrunched up. "You make it sound like a kids' slumber party or something."

"Trust me, that's _not_ what I had in mind."

"What did you have in mind?"

Edward looked over her shoulder again and this time, Bella craned her neck to see what had his attention. Against a red awning, lighted letters spelled out DOUBLETREE BY HILTON.

"Oh." Bella turned again to see Edward looking at her inquisitively, quietly waiting for an answer. "Okay."

"Just okay?"

"I'm watching what I say," she replied almost demurely. After a moment, she grinned. "All bets are off in the room, though."

Edward couldn't pull her across the street fast enough.

* * *

><p><em>Thank you to oOza for her beta work, artisticwonder &amp; shpwhitney for pre-reading, and S. for the hotel information.<br>_

_Also thanks to all of you for being so patient. I'll try to get back on a regular schedule again._


	20. Life

_Stephenie Meyer owns all TWILIGHT characters. The names "American Ballet Theatre" and "ABT" are registered trademarks of Ballet Theatre Foundation, Inc._

_The chapters to this story will tend to gravitate toward the shorter length. I've done as much research as possible regarding the ballet world but please know that I have also taken some liberties for the purpose of entertainment._

_Certain parts of this chapter were inspired by various scenes in films. _

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER TWENTY<br>LIFE**

_"_To be creative means to be in love with life. You can be creative only if you love life enough that you want to enhance its beauty."  
>~ Osho ~<em>_

"Dad, that's _such_ a stereotype," Bella said into the phone with a laugh. "What has Jake been telling you? I've _told_ you about Edward already." She paused for a moment. "Dad, just because he's a ballet dancer doesn't mean he's gay!"

"_I'm not saying he is, Bells; I'm just saying to be careful."_ This time, it was Charlie who paused. _"And how can you be 100 percent positive that he doesn't… lean toward the other side? Not that there would be anything wrong with that, Bells, you know I have no problem with Jake."_

"Jake." Bella rolled her eyes. "I should have known. Okay, Dad? Just because Jake says a guy's hot doesn't mean the other guy thinks that Jake is hot. You know?"

"_I'm just looking out for my baby girl is all."_

Bella cringed as she thought of the next words she wanted to say. "Dad. I'm 100 percent positive that Edward is straight."

A choking sound happened behind her and Bella spun from her position on the couch to see Edward lowering a bottle of water and wiping his chin with the back of his hand. Bella's eyes widened as she tried to silently shush him.

"_But Bells, Jake mentioned –"_

"Dad? You need to trust me on this." She shut her eyes and took a deep breath. "I definitely know."

There was silence on the phone and for a moment, Bella thought her father had hung up on her. She watched as Edward raised his eyebrows at her as he sat on the other end of the couch. Immediately, she stretched out her legs and wiggled her toes beneath his thigh.

Charlie cleared his throat. _"You guys, uh, you're using, I mean, if you two are –"_

"We're not really having this conversation, are we?"

"_I just want to make sure that –"_

"I'm hanging up now, okay? Hanging up." She paused. "Are you still coming down here next month?"

"_Yes,"_ Charlie confirmed. _"You two –"_

"Bye, Dad." She hung up before he could say anything else.

Shimmying her body down from her seated position, Bella bent her knees and rested her head on the arm of the couch. She tilted her face up and stared at the ceiling. A headache was starting to form at the center of her forehead.

"Hey," Edward called out to her. "You okay?"

"I think I'm getting a migraine." She threw an arm over her eyes to block out the lights. "And my body hurts."

Edward studied her for a second before pulling her back up. "When's your next Pilates session?" he asked as he spun her around. His hands kneaded into tight muscle. "And how stressed _are_ you?"

"Very," she murmured. "And Pilates is in two days. I have to get through _pointe_ work and acting class tomorrow."

"Your favorite," he teased her. He fell silent as he tried to work out the strains in Bella's back. He paid attention to the minute movements of her body, easing up on the pressure when she flinched to one side and pressing harder when a knot relaxed under his touch. "You've been distracted for almost three weeks now," he noted quietly. "What's going on?"

Three weeks ago, Bella had mouthed off to a well-known ballerina, which still made her head spin. That had been the start. It was like everything that was knotted up inside of her decided to unravel at once. The private work-out with Edward that night in the hotel had been necessary and hot but it also made her use muscles that her dance classes never even touched. By the time they returned to New York, classes went full throttle with the hours piling up as the group prepared for more performances.

It wasn't just her body that was tired. Her entire _being_ hurt – physical, mental, emotional – she was ready to crash. She didn't want to say it out loud, didn't want to admit it, especially to Edward who seemed to never have an _off_ day.

"Hey," Edward called to her.

Silently, Bella shifted and turned her body, curling up into Edward's side. His arm hooked around her shoulders as he pulled her in closer. Wanting his warmth, she pulled her feet up again so that she was a tiny ball against him. She breathed deeply – in and out, in and out – before glancing up at Edward. He was giving her that _look_ – the one that made her want to spill all of her secrets.

"I'm tired," she admitted.

Edward didn't say anything at first; he just combed his fingers through her hair, trying to relax her. "Is it the classes? Did you hurt yourself at all? Bella, you know that even the smallest strain can cause –"

"No." She shook her head and placed a hand over his chest in comfort. "I mean, yes, the classes are starting to get harder but it's not… It's not just that."

Again, Edward took a quiet moment, this time to press a kiss on the top of her head. "I'm sorry. I remember those days. I don't miss them." Bella tilted her head back to look at him. She couldn't help but smile. "What?"

"I just forget that you used to have these days, that you weren't always, you know, the best."

"I was always the best," he retorted with a laugh. "Everyone goes through this, Bella, it's not just you. I've just learned to balance things out now."

Bella let out a sigh. Balance was something she wouldn't find for a while. Besides the classes and rehearsals, the group was scheduled to travel for the next two weekends – first to Maryland, then to New Hampshire – and when they returned, there was a fall intensive they were required to attend. As much as she hated acting classes, they were a break from ballet, just like yoga and Pilates. For two weeks, she'd be doing nothing but ballet – _pointe_, partnering, strengthening. Her feet were already hurting.

"I know this is going to sound strange," Edward said, unknowingly cutting into her thoughts. "But have you ever thought about taking a different class?"

"What?" Bella barked out a laugh, slapping her hands over her mouth at the loud sound. "You think I have time for, what? A _pottery_ class or something?"

Edward rolled his eyes and tickled her ribs lightly. "I _meant_ another dance class."

"Are you insane? You are. You're insane."

"I'm not." He chuckled in response to the look of disbelief being sent his way. "Maybe you need some time away from ballet, even if it's just one time."

"Because I have the time for that?"

"You have time tomorrow," he said slowly. Bella's gaze sharpened on him and his eyes, full of apology, met hers. "I have a meeting tomorrow night that just came up. It's the only time I can schedule it. I'm sorry." He was, too, since it would be one of very few nights that the two of them could go out on a date.

"Let me get this straight," Bella quipped. "Instead of dinner and a movie like we agreed, you have to go to a meeting and you want me to take a non-ballet dance class?"

"Uh… Yes?"

"That's shitty." Bella pushed away from him and made to stand up. Before she could get too far, Edward grabbed her around the waist and pulled her down onto his lap. "Edward, let me go," she whined.

"I'm sorry," he said lowly, leaning in to leave a trail of kisses on her neck. "I'll make it up to you, I swear." He rested his chin on her shoulder. "But seriously. Think about a class. There's a ton of places you can go in the city. You might surprise yourself."

Bella sighed. "Don't count on it," she muttered. Despite her words, she leaned back against his chest until the time inched forward to a late hour and she had to leave to return home.

Almost 20 hours later, Bella found herself staring at a small screen that listed various dance classes. She stood to the side of the receptionist counter, chewing on her thumbnail, as she tried to choose one.

_Tap._

_Ballet._

_Hip-hop._

_Jazz._

"You're new here," a voice to her left said. Bella looked up and instinctively took a step back from the large man. "I'm Emmett, one of the directors here. Need help?"

"Uh," Bella floundered for words. "You're a director?"

His laugh was loud and booming. "One of them." He winked at her. "I usually oversee all the hip-hop classes. You don't look like a hip-hop type of girl."

"That would be a no," she mumbled in response. She gave him a small smile. "I'm looking for something different."

"Than?"

"Ballet."

Emmett studied her for a few seconds. His gaze moved up and down her body but she didn't feel like he was invading her in any way. It felt like he was just scrutinizing her to figure her out.

"Tell me what you're looking for," he requested.

"What do you mean?"

"Why different than ballet?"

After a pause during which Bella tried to come up with a good answer, she shrugged. "I just want to let go for a bit."

The smile Emmett gave her was bright. "I'm assuming you have training?" Bella nodded though she wasn't sure why that would make a difference if she were going to take a beginner's class for something else. "Fantastic. Follow me."

She followed him down a hall and into a medium-sized studio. There were handfuls of people inside already but only a few turned to see who came in. As soon as they saw Emmett, they shouted out hellos before returning to their conversations.

"Vera!" Emmett called out the name and a petite, slender blonde walked over to them. "Meet… Uh…"

"Bella."

"Bella," he repeated with a grin. "Ballet dancer. Wants to let go a bit. Think you can teach her a thing or two?"

Vera gave him a wink and gently pulled Bella to her side. "You always give me a challenge." She turned and focused on Bella. "Ballet, huh? You ballerinas are always so structured."

Bella sputtered a bit.

"No worries." Vera waved a hand. "I know all about it. Come on. I'll show you something new."

"New? What?"

"Contemporary," Emmett managed to whisper in her ear before she was pulled away. "Advanced. Good luck!"

As she was pulled toward the center of the room where other dancers were starting to line up, Bella felt a flutter in her stomach. Screw ABT II auditions; Bella was fairly certain she never knew real fear until that very moment.

* * *

><p><em>Thank you to oOza for her beta work (even while she's on vacation) and artisticwonder &amp; shpwhitney for pre-reading.<em>

_Note: Chapter 21 will be quite short but Chapter 22 will be a rockin' good time so I'll try to get those out within days of each other. Please be patient.  
><em>


	21. Discovery

_Stephenie Meyer owns all TWILIGHT characters. The names "American Ballet Theatre" and "ABT" are registered trademarks of Ballet Theatre Foundation, Inc._

_The chapters to this story will tend to gravitate toward the shorter length. I've done as much research as possible regarding the ballet world but please know that I have also taken some liberties for the purpose of entertainment._

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE<br>DISCOVERY**

"_Dancing is just discovery, discovery, discovery."  
>~ Martha Graham ~<em>

Edward checked the text message from Bella one more time as he turned onto 46th Street. She'd sent him the address of the dance studio earlier since it was close to where his dinner was scheduled. The class was supposed to be over at 9:00 and it was closing in on 8:45 when Edward walked down a hallway to an elevator at the end. After checking where to go, he made his way up to the 3rd floor and walked out into a spacious waiting area. There was a girl sitting behind the reception desk and a few parents – he assumed they were parents – scattered along the edge of the room watching television monitors that showed different dance studios.

"Excuse me, do you allow viewings of classes or is it just out here in the lobby?"

"We'd prefer if you watched out… Oh my god," the girl whispered her last words. She stared for a moment until Edward cleared his throat; she shook her head and coughed. "I'm sorry, I wasn't expecting… Right, we'd prefer visitors to watch the monitors out here since each one shows a class happening at this time but there _is_ some space by the studios. As long as you don't distract the class, it should be fine?"

The questioning tone in her voice made Edward smile a slow and easy grin. "Do you think I'd be a distraction?"

The girl nodded. "A lot of people would recognize you, I think." She was practically whispering.

"Then I'll stay out here for a bit." He walked backwards and gave her a wink. By the time he turned away from her, he couldn't help but chuckle quietly to himself. If Bella had seen him just now, she probably would have smacked him for his antics but he couldn't help himself sometimes. People recognized him – that was a fact. He wasn't going to ignore them.

Instead of looking for Bella on any of the screens, he walked the perimeter of the room slowly, his steps silent against the bright blue carpet. Every now and then he'd stop at a monitor to see how the classes were run. He paused for a while in front of a screen that showed a hip-hop class being taught by a giant of a man. Tilting his head, Edward scrutinized the movements before giving a nod and a shrug. When he'd walked around the entire room, he glanced at the reception desk and saw the girl on the phone and writing down what looked to be a message. As quickly as he could, Edward darted down one of the hallways and began to peer into large windows.

He found the hip-hop class where a group of six was running a routine. The others stayed on the sides of the room but they were cheering and still bouncing around. It was a far cry from the rehearsal rooms Edward was accustomed to now. Though he wanted to watch, the sound of thundering feet came from behind him, and he turned to see a girl who looked about 7 pulling an older girl in her teens down the hall. They looked like sisters.

"Come on! I swear that was her! I saw her on the screen."

"Ashley, this obsession you have with ballerinas is a little frightening."

The smaller girl frowned as she glanced over her shoulder. "It is not. They're just so pretty." They continued down the hall and despite his better judgment, Edward followed, because he was fairly certain he knew who they were talking about. "See?" Ashley said in a breathless tone. "That's one of the dancers from ABT."

Edward watched as Ashley put her hands up against the glass. A circle appeared on the glass from her breath and he had to grin at how adorable this child looked. His eyes followed her gaze into the room though he kept a bit of distance from the girls. Inside, Bella was –

Well, she was struggling slightly but only because it was obvious she was used to perfecting her lines and holding a tense shape with her body. Around her, dancers moved more fluidly, and he watched as someone walked up to her, took her arms, and shook them out for her. He could see Bella's shoulders drop slightly, could see the way her head dipped down as though she was embarrassed, but then the woman said something to her that made Bella laugh hard.

"I want to dance like her," a small voice said quietly near him. The younger girl looked up at her sister who had been watching as well. "Can I dance like her one day, Gemma?"

"Maybe one day, kid." Gemma smiled down. "You'll have to work hard."

"I know," she answered and Edward almost laughed out loud at the affronted tone. "Oh, look."

Edward's eyes moved back to the window and almost did a double take at the difference in Bella. Whatever the instructor had said clearly made an impact because while Bella wasn't completely loose, her limbs reached farther as her torso followed her arm. The smile on her face was infectious even with glass between them and Edward finally let out a chuckle. There was a gasp. Edward glanced to his side to see Ashley facing him with small hands covering her mouth.

"Hello," he said softly, not wanting to be rude. "Do you like watching this class?"

Her hands dropped slowly while she nodded. "Bella Swan is in there."

"How do you know Bella?" he asked and he realized he truly wanted to know. Yes, her photo and a short biography were on the ABT website, but he wondered if there was anything else.

"She's part of the American Ballet Theatre!" the girl responded excitedly. "The smaller company that tours and stuff. I want to do that. I visit the site all the time." A faint blush appeared on her cheeks. "You're on the site, too. You're a star."

Edward couldn't help but smile. He crouched down so he was on her level. "Well, I don't know about being a _star_ but I _am_ on there."

"You are _too_ a star. You were Romeo once!"

"You've seen me perform?" he asked. In the back of his mind, he wondered if it was a good idea to allow a child to see a ballet where the main characters committed suicide.

"Not yet," she answered. "But Gemma shows me some dances on the computer. They're all short stuff from videos or something. It's awesome."

"Are you a dancer?" Edward noticed, from the corner of his eye, that the class was ending and the crowd inside was beginning to gather their things. He glanced around to make sure they weren't blocking the entire hallway.

"I take classes!" Ashley said proudly. "I can do a pirouette. Wanna see?"

Before Edward could answer, she prepared herself before spinning except she was on carpet and in sneakers so she got caught and began to fall. "Whoa," Edward exclaimed as he caught her before she hit the ground. "Maybe we should do that in studios and with ballet slippers, hmm?"

"Who's your new friend, Edward?"

He glanced up to see Bella standing next to him with a smile. Her face was flushed, strands of her hair stuck to her temple and cheeks, but she looked more relaxed than the previous night.

"This is… Ashley?" he asked because he had only overhead the conversation. "And…"

"Gemma," the older girl replied. "Sorry about Ashley. She's a big ballet lover."

"That's nothing to be sorry about," Edward said with a smile. "Ashley recognized you on the screens outside and wanted to see you."

"Me?" Bella asked, shock coloring the word. "You wanted to see me?"

"Uh-huh. How come you were taking that class? It wasn't ballet."

"Ashley!" Gemma reprimanded her.

But Bella just let out a small laugh. "Well, sometimes, I need a break from ballet. It's a lot of work, you know."

"I know," Ashley interrupted shyly.

"So someone told me that I should do something else for a change – you know, so that I wasn't only thinking about one thing." She switched gears. "Do you a dance?"

"She does," Edward answered. "She was showing me her pirouette when you came out."

"Oh, I'm sorry I missed it."

"Ash, come on, Mom's waiting outside," Gemma said as she looked at something on her phone. She smiled a little bit. "Thanks for talking to Ashley. She really is a big fan." She took her sister's hand. "Say bye already."

"Bye!" She waved. "I hope you see me dance one day!"

Edward watched her skip away, moving ahead of her sister and once again, pulling her down the hallway.

"She was cute," Bella commented.

"Mm-hmm."

"I hope we see her dance one day, too." Edward turned his head slowly to look at Bella who was now giving him a strange look. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Edward answered slowly. His eyes had a faraway look to them and he turned his head again to look down the hallway that was full of dancers chatting and leaving the building. "I have an idea."

* * *

><p><em>Thank you to oOza for the beta work and shpwhitney for pre-reading.<em>


	22. Learn

****_Stephenie Meyer owns all TWILIGHT characters. The names "American Ballet Theatre" and "ABT" are registered trademarks of Ballet Theatre Foundation, Inc._

_The chapters to this story will tend to gravitate toward the shorter length. I've done as much research as possible regarding the ballet world but please know that I have also taken some liberties for the purpose of entertainment._

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO<br>LEARN**

"_Kids: they dance before they learn there is anything that isn't music."  
>~ William Edgar Stafford ~<em>

Bella gripped Edward's hand as they walked into his aunt's apartment building and into the elevator. As the numbers lit up one-by-one, she leaned into Edward's body, tightening her own unconsciously. It was strange going to Esme Cullen's apartment; it was bad enough when a dancer was called into her _office_ and Bella was willingly visiting her home.

"What?" Edward asked. He nudged her body away slightly so he could look at her.

"What?" she repeated. Edward was staring at her now, the heat of his gaze making her slightly uncomfortable. When she glanced over at him, he had an eyebrow raised in question. Feeling silly, she tugged her hand away but he merely took it back and held onto her with a squeeze of his fingers.

"You're tense," he said and there was a slight questioning lilt in his tone. Bella felt her face flush lightly. "Are you – you're _nervous_?"

"Don't make fun," Bella said automatically. She yanked her hand away this time and crossed her arms over her chest, making sure to turn her face away from Edward's smirk.

"Why are you nervous? You know Esme."

Of course Bella knew Esme. Esme was her boss. The big director who could make or break Bella's career. The one who had called Lauren into her office the week before because of a conduct complaint and Lauren hadn't spoken the entire next day.

Yes, Bella knew who Esme Cullen was.

"Bella," Edward was calling her name and when Bella shook herself out of her thoughts, she realized he was standing in the open doors of the elevator, holding it so she could follow him out into the hallway. Once they were walking down the hall to the apartment at the end, Edward wrapped an arm around Bella's shoulders, pulling her into his warmth and comfort.

"She's my boss," Bella whispered to him. A tilt of her face up and she was looking into Edward's concerned gaze. "This is a little strange."

"Well, if you're going _that_ route, she's my boss, too, but not tonight. She's just my aunt and you have nothing to worry about."

He knocked on the door and a tall, handsome man with blond hair that bordered on platinum immediately opened it. He reached out and pulled Edward into a hug, who returned it; Bella felt the loss of his arm around her for a second.

"Carlisle, this is Bella," Edward introduced. "Sweetheart, this is my uncle, Carlisle."

Bella gave a tentative smile. "Hello," she said, holding a hand out for him, but she was surprised – and a little freaked out – when he pulled her into a hug as well.

"Bella, I've heard so much about you. Come in, come in. The food's just being set out."

They followed him past a spacious living room with a grand piano in the corner. Bella couldn't help but stare at it and the room in general. She was almost entirely certain that the apartment she shared with Leah and Angela would fit into the one room. When they walked into the dining room, Esme was already seated, a glass of wine in her hand, but she stood quickly and greeted Bella first, then her nephew.

It didn't take long for Bella to lose the sense of nervousness from earlier. Edward was right – she had nothing to worry about. After an initial question of how classes were going and if Edward was ready for his next performance – to which is he rolled his eyes because it wasn't for another month and a half – the conversation moved from ballet to various other items.

When there was a lull in the conversation, Carlisle turned to Edward. "So?"

"Yes?" Edward asked but Bella could see the faint trace of a flush rising up his neck.

Carlisle leaned back in his chair and studied Edward. A small smile played on his mouth. "Okay, then. I'll bite. Why did you want to see us tonight?"

"Carlisle!" Esme gave him a look.

"Well, he never asks to come over unless something important is happening. That's just facts, dear." Carlisle turned to Edward again.

Edward took a deep breath and glanced at Bella for a brief moment. Her eyebrows were drawn in confusion. "I've been speaking to Alice lately."

Esme raised an eyebrow. "You're already sponsored, Edward," were the first words out of her mouth.

"She knows that," Edward replied with a roll of his eyes.

"Who's Alice?" Bella couldn't help but ask. The name had made Esme's entire demeanor change, had made her become a bit more like the sharp and stern director Bella normally saw, which peaked her curiosity.

"A friend of mine." Just in case, Edward reached over and laid a hand on Bella's knee. She gave him a small smile before lacing their fingers together. He looked back toward his aunt and uncle. "She brought up a different company again."

Carlisle leaned back in his chair. "Is it time for contract renegotiations already?"

"_Carlisle!_" This time, Esme's voice bordered on livid.

"I'm not saying he should leave ABT, Esme; I'm just wondering why Alice is bringing this up again."

"Because she's -"

"She offered me the money to start my own dance company," Edward blurted out.

Silence.

Bella's eyes moved from Edward to Esme to Edward to Carlisle to the sleek oak of the table to Edward. His face was seemingly blank but Bella caught a spark in his eye, one that told her an idea was in his head. As she stared at him, she wondered what ABT might be like without him. Even before she arrived, she'd always associated him with the company. Despite his time with New York City Ballet, his_ home_ had been ABT.

"It would be weird," she said out loud with realizing it.

"What would?" Edward turned to her.

"Huh? Oh." She flushed a bit when she realized she wasn't just thinking. "You in another company – that would be weird."

"I don't want to go to another company, even my own," he stated. "I need to talk to Alice since this isn't what she asked for, but I'd gladly give her my name and artistic capabilities if she agreed to open a school with me."

"A school?" Esme asked a bit skeptically.

"A children's dance academy," he clarified.

"Interesting," Carlisle said slowly. "Intriguing. Fitting. Do you think she'd go for that?"

The three of them began to brainstorm but Bella kept herself out of the conversation. If she was being honest, she wasn't entirely sure why Edward had insisted she come with him tonight. Being offered all that money was mind-boggling, really, but the conversation happening around her seemed out of her range of knowledge.

"What do you think?"

Edward was staring at her, waiting for an answer. Both Carlisle and Esme seemed curious as to what she might say, too. If only she knew what she was supposed to be commenting on.

"Huh?"

The hand on her thigh squeezed gently. "About the idea of a dance school," he calmly repeated. "Can you think of anything to add?"

Flustered, Bella floundered for words. "It's good, well, great really, except I mean… Why are you asking me?"

Edward looked at her with confusion scattered across his face before realization dawned on him. He shot a meaningful look to Esme and Carlisle, who were quick to read the request quickly and disappeared from the room. When they left, Edward moved his and her chairs so that they were facing one another.

"Bella, why_ wouldn't_ I ask you?"

She frowned. "Edward, why _would_ you?" she countered.

Taking her hands in his, he tugged until Bella was on the edge of her seat. "If I go to Alice with this and we agree to work together on making this happen, that's going to take up a lot of my time."

"I would think so."

"I'm contracted to be with your program until the end of March. Once that hits, it's back to a full schedule for the spring and touring once we're done at the Met."

"I know that."

"Bella, this affects _us_, not just me. I want your input. If I do this, I want you to be part of it."

"Why?" she asked in surprise.

Edward's smile was soft. "Because I'm planning on having you be a part of my life for a long time."

"Oh," was all she could say aloud but inside, Bella felt like she was melting into an unattractive pile of goo from his words. "That's… Okay."

With a dip of his head, Edward pressed a kiss onto her mouth. They lost themselves for a few minutes and only broke apart when someone cleared a throat behind them.

"All done?" Esme teased them.

"Yeah." Edward's lips curved into a mischievous smirk. "It's getting late. We should probably head out."

"Of course." Esme rolled her eyes at them but she was grinning happily. "Before you go, though, here." She held out a large manila envelope. With a questioning raise of his eyebrows, Edward took it. "You probably had one couriered to your building but they sent me one to check on the company facts. Take this one just in case."

Bella stared at the package curiously. For some reason, she was dying to know what was inside. As though Edward could hear her thoughts, he gave her a half-smile and held it with the hand farther away from her. They said their good-byes to Esme and Carlisle and made their way back to street level where the doorman met them and hailed a cab.

"What is it?" Bella finally asked as the taxi made its way cross-town toward Edward's apartment.

He didn't answer her until they were in front of his building. While they were walking to the bank of elevators at the far end of the lobby, Edward handed the package to her. "Let me know what you think."

* * *

><p><em>Thank you to oOza for her beta work and artisticwonder for pre-reading.<em>


	23. Fire

_Stephenie Meyer owns all TWILIGHT characters. The names "American Ballet Theatre" and "ABT" are registered trademarks of Ballet Theatre Foundation, Inc._

_The chapters to this story will tend to gravitate toward the shorter length. I've done as much research as possible regarding the ballet world but please know that I have also taken some liberties for the purpose of entertainment._

_For an enhanced version of this chapter as an actual magazine article, please visit my blog - www. ficarious. com  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE<br>FIRE**

"_Success is not the result of spontaneous combustion. You must set yourself on fire."  
>~ Fred Sero ~<em>

**THE NEW CHOREOGRAPHY OF EDWARD CULLEN  
><strong>_By Vincent Aronelle_

When he was six years old, Edward Cullen put on a pair of black pants and a white shirt, and walked into his first ballet class. An hour later, he asked his mother if he could play soccer instead, but she asked him to "stick with it" for a few more weeks. A few weeks turned into months and by the time he was seven, Cullen had fallen in love with the art of dance. His family moved from their hometown of Chicago to Washington, DC, where he began training at the Kirov Academy of Ballet.

The rest, as they say, is history.

"I don't actually remember a time before I loved dancing," Cullen says during a lunch at The Peninsula. "My mother loves telling that story about my first ballet class but I honestly don't remember it. My first real memories of dancing come from Kirov. I learned so much there and it just cemented the fact that I wanted to do this for the rest of my life."

After only two years in the nation's capital, the Cullen family moved to Pennsylvania, and less than two years after that, found themselves in France. It was in France that Cullen was able to truly grow as a dancer. According to Cullen, "Max [Bozzoni] is the reason I'm as confident as I am today. He's the reason I never gave up, no matter how hard or tedious the days were. I won't lie and say I was always 100% into my craft. I was a teenager in Paris, surrounded by pretty girls and other distractions, but Max helped me focus on what was important." When speaking on the death of his mentor (Bozzoni died of a heart attack in 2003), the usual spark in Cullen's eyes fades a bit. "It's a terrible loss to the dance world but that's the way the world works. I was lucky enough to speak to him shortly before his death. He had called to congratulate me on becoming a principal at ABT. I'm extremely thankful for that conversation."

Cullen moved to New York City on his own in 1996 while his parents opted to stay in Europe. He moved in with an uncle and aunt, the latter being Esme Cullen, the current Artistic Director of American Ballet Theatre. "I was thrilled when Edward came to New York," she says. "I may be with ABT, but I was so happy when he received the scholarship to [The School of] American Ballet. It was an incredible opportunity for him." It _was_ an incredible opportunity and within a year, Cullen found his place in New York City Ballet's _corps_.

"NYC Ballet was great," Cullen says with a smile. "But it would be terrible of me to lie and say I wasn't overjoyed when I received the call about ABT. Even as a child, ABT was a dream, a goal I wanted to reach. I would never have gotten there without NYC Ballet, though."

Within five years of professional dancing, Cullen became a principal dancer for American Ballet Theatre at the age of 21 – not quite the youngest to manage the feat but one of few. For three years, he's graced the stage in roles he once only dreamt about – his favorite being Romeo in _Romeo & Juliet_. "It's a cliché," he admits while laughing. "Romeo is an iconic role to play, especially in ballet, and it will always be one of my favorite roles. It's part romantic, part horrific, when you think about it. There's the tragic story of two lovers but they're young and unknowing of the world. It's a very difficult process to find the correct line to straddle in playing a young man such as Romeo."

Romeo, however, has one thing that Cullen does not, and that's a leading lady. He laughs when asked about it. "I'm not against having a relationship, especially one in the public eye. I've done that already and I'll be the first to admit that I was too young and too in love with the idea of love to worry about much else. It's different now. Ballet is a big part of my life; it's not just a job or a hobby. Anyone who is in a relationship with me needs to know that, needs to realize she may not always come first. It's stressful. I run workshops, I fly around the world for tours and special performances, I'm required to attend galas and dinners. For all I know, I could be a terrible boyfriend."

Despite what he says, Cullen admits that there may be someone new in his life, someone who may be just what he needs. "There's a little something right now though, as I've said, I don't often like to deal with relationships in the media, but she's a great girl and we're just seeing where things lead. She's just as much of a perfectionist as I am and she understands this life."

So she's a dancer, then? Cullen's smile is brief but bright. "Yes, she's a dancer. Things are slow, mostly because my schedule is insane right now."

_Insane_ is putting it mildly. Right now, Cullen is in the eye of a storm, with a schedule that might make any other professional cringe. In addition to his rehearsals and select performances with ABT, he's also taking part of ABT's New Choreography Workshop. Jasper Whitlock, the director of ABT II, speaks highly of Cullen and believes he is the perfect addition to the choreographers and instructors that prepare the small company of 12 for a professional turn. "Edward is extremely well-rounded in the industry. He may be known as a dancer but he has the qualifications to really help the new generation of dancers. He also has a mind that is always turning, always creating. I look forward to seeing his choreography."

"That's what I'm most looking forward to – helping shape the new dancers," Cullen says of ABT II. "I've always loved helping the younger students in various schools. I _always_ jump at the chance to run a workshop with children, but with ABT II, it's a bit more competitive, which means the students work harder. They care just that much more because they know that this is the moment in their lives when everything could change."

Only one piece of Cullen's has been seen and that was the dance performed by a trio of male dancers during ABT II's brief fall tour. Though the majority of the choreography consisted of classical movements, there were brief moments of the performance that were a bit more contemporary, a bit different than what ABT is used to performing. The blending of old and new movements is what Cullen believes will be the future of the dance industry. "I'm a firm believer that a dancer needs to know the classical pieces perfectly in order to become a better dancer. I want my dancers to understand the importance of Ballanchine, Coralli and Perrot, Sir MacMillan. From those creative geniuses, I bring in new motions, new ideas, new themes. That's what my goal is for ABT II this season. I've been working on a piece that will be part of the year-end showcase. It's not quite finished but it will definitely be something different and it's already something I'm very proud of."

Is that all that's in store for him? According to Cullen, the answer is a resounding _no._ "There's so much more I want to accomplish in my career. I love dancing but I know this won't last forever. I wish it could," he says with a grin, "but it won't and I want to be prepared for that time. Choreographing may be what I end up ultimately loving when my performance days are over, but it may also just be the tip of the iceberg for me. I look forward to figuring it out."

The world of ballet looks forward to it, as well, Mr. Cullen.

_From top: at age 13; photoshoot for Romeo & Juliet with Rosalie Hale; attending the 2004 ABT Spring Gala; performing in Giselle with Maria Monterro_

* * *

><p><em>Thank you to oOza for the beta work and shpwhitney for pre-reading.<em>

_An even bigger thank you than normal to oOza this time around for the gorgeous magazine cover she created for this chapter. Feel free to give her props as well. Don't know what I'm talking about? Seriously - go to the website. www. ficarious. com  
><em>


End file.
